


i'm only a fool for you.

by whoredan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anxiety, Arm Wrestling, Astronomer Oikawa Tooru, Bets, Coffee Shops, Constellations, Djinni & Genies, Domestic Fluff, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Dial, Feels, First Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Genie Iwaizumi Hajime, Godzilla - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, Hanamaki and Matsukawa being GIANT MEMES, Happy ending though !!, Homophobic Language, Horror Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Irresponsible Drinking, Iwa-chan buys him space themed things its wonderful, King Oikawa Tooru, Kisses, Lightning - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa being a little shit, Oikawa lowkey has anxiety, Oikawa's Obsession With Aliens And Space, Post-Canon, Pranks, Song Lyrics, Sonic.exe, Soulmate AU, Stargazing, Sunsets, Tears, Thunder - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Wish Fulfillment, Youtuber AU, because i love those two, but its ok, dares, dat boi, drink responsibly kids, good night kisses, human iwa, iwa-chan saves the day, iwaizumi loves oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, losing a bet, lots of kisses, oikawa gets beat up, seijou third years, slight violence in chapter 22, thee oisuga friendship trope, throwing up in chapter 21, thunderstorm, trigger warning, wendigo oikawa, youtuber oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoredan/pseuds/whoredan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you're gonna hit something, hit it until it breaks.</p><p>alternatively, i've written too much iwaoi and need somewhere to dump it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love Everything You Do

Iwaizumi walked through the door to his and Oikawa’s apartment and was greeted with a “Welcome home, Iwa-chaan!” and a quite delicious smell, if he could say so himself.

He wanders into the kitchen after dropping his bags on the couch to greet Oikawa with a hug from behind and a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. He rests his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and sighs.

“Bad day at work?” Oikawa asks, stirring ingredients in a pan.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Just glad to be home,” he says, listening to the satisfying sizzle of Oikawa’s cooking.

“Aw, Iwa-chan miiissed me~” Oikawa grins widely.

“No I did not.”

“Iwa-chan looooves me!” 

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says before humming into his shoulder and adding, “But, yeah, I do.”

“I knew it!” Oikawa says triumphantly.

“You act like that’s such big news. I married you for a reason, Assikawa,” he says, looking down at the ring on Oikawa’s left hand and smiling lightly.

“And here I thought you just liked me for my cooking,” Oikawa laughs.

“Mm, that too.”

\---

The places at the table were set, and the food’s presentation looked amazing, but to be honest, Iwaizumi thought Oikawa looked better. Yes, super cliche. Just let him revel in his daily “holy shit I married freaking Oikawa Tooru” realization.

His hair was slightly disheveled today, and he was wearing his glasses today instead of his contacts, but Hajime liked him best when he wasn’t trying to look good. He was wearing an oversized grey sweatshirt with a cartoon alien face on the front. Iwaizumi remembered snorting when Tooru insisted on buying it in Target. A year later, its design is starting to fade and it looks a bit more worn down than it used to, what with him biting on the sleeves whenever he gets nervous. But Oikawa loved it nonetheless, and so does Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa’s long, nimble fingers hold his fork loosely, and Iwaizumi thinks that may be his favorite part of him. When their fingers lace together, Oikawa will tap on Iwaizumi’s hand absentmindedly, and sometimes he can make out the beat of a song that’s been stuck in his head or that’s been on the radio recently. Those hands are the same ones that will throw game board pieces at him when Oikawa loses, and it’s usually paired with an “Iwa-chaaan! Not fair!” And when homophobes try to comment on their relationship, it’s Oikawa’s hands, not Iwaizumi’s as most would think, who flip the stranger off and walk away, stealing a kiss from Hajime in the process. And that’s only one of the many things about Oikawa that Iwaizumi loves.

His arms, not as muscular as Iwaizumi’s, but toned nonetheless, seem most beautiful when they’re draped over Hajime’s shoulders and he’s linking his fingers behind his neck to lean down for a kiss, or when they’re wrapped around his torso in the middle of the night when Oikawa is having a nightmare. Iwaizumi is always there to comfort him. 

His stomach is home to quite beautiful abs, and sometimes Hajime will run his hands over them, making Oikawa jump and resulting in an all-out tickle war between the two. Oikawa always wins, because he’s known that Iwaizumi was ticklish far before Hajime figured out it was the same for him.

His legs, very muscular due to jumping for serves, are the ones who will kick him under the table at restaurants if he’s being distant, and Iwaizumi especially loves the way they wrap around his waist when Hajime is nice enough to pick him up, and how his hands seem to fit perfectly into the crooks of the other’s knees when he’s giving Tooru a piggyback ride. Oikawa is most insecure about his legs, though, because of his injured knee, so Iwaizumi will kiss it occasionally when he has the chance, or when Oikawa is feeling especially down about not being able to play anymore.

Oikawa’s eyes are a nice brown, and while Oikawa will complain about having the most common eye color(“I should be more unique than that, Iwa-chan!”) Iwaizumi makes sure that he knows how much he loves how they turn gold in sunlight, or how they’ll get a sparkle in them when he’s talking about aliens or volleyball. When Oikawa’s feeling down, they turn a shade darker than normal, and his nose turns pink, but he knows Iwaizumi will always be there to wipe the tears, and Hajime knows that Oikawa relies on this a lot, but he doesn’t mind.

His hair. Oh my god, his hair. Even without products, Oikawa’s hair is soft, and Iwaizumi loves to course his fingers through it when he’s trying to make Tooru go to sleep, breathing in the sea salt smell of his shampoo.

His lips are soft, but not too soft. When they kiss, Iwaizumi feels like their lips were made for each other, and he loves how they just seem to fit together, like magic.

“Stop staring and eat your food, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, blushing immensely.

Iwaizumi grins. “Blushykawa.”

“Oh, shut up,” Oikawa smiles. “You’re the one who seems to be so enamored with me.”

Any other time, Iwaizumi would deny this, but instead, he just leans over the table and mutters, “Hmm, I think I am,” before placing a kiss on the others lips.

“Eat your food, Iwa,” Oikawa smiles.

Iwaizumi does what Oikawa says as he smiles, and even if he tried, he couldn’t think of how life would be without Oikawa Tooru.


	2. Pranks and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is sick of his boyfriend's shit and Oikawa just really wants a good night kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im just really stressed so im writing a lot  
> april fools day chapter feat. dating iwaoi

Iwaizumi hated April Fools day. And his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru.

At 12 AM sharp, Iwaizumi was awoken by Oikawa’s loud giggling in the kitchen.

He groggily makes his way over to Tooru, where he sees the supposedly “grown man” putting all of his socks and underwear in the freezer.

“Why are you like this,” he mutters as he goes back to bed.

He is woken up again, an hour later. Oikawa is moving his hand into a bowl of warm water. Iwaizumi jerks his hand out of Oikawa’s grip and pours the water over his partner’s head.

“I hate you,” he grumbles, flipping over and trying to go back to sleep.

Oikawa climbs into bed with him, clinging to his back and pressing kisses into his shoulders and neck, his wet hair sticking to the back of Iwaizumi’s head. “No, you don’t, Iwa-chan,” he says, laughing.

“Go to bed, you ass.”

Oikawa only responds with another giggle.

2 AM.

Iwaizumi is starting to lose it. All the toilet paper rolls in their house are replaced with empty cardboard rolls that read “If You’re Reading This, You’re Too Late.”

“Fuck it, I don’t even need to pee anymore,” he says.

He, by some miracle, doesn’t get woken up again, but when he wakes up at 6 AM for breakfast, opening his bedroom door may have been one of the worst mistakes of his life.

Oikawa had spent that four hours building an elaborate trap for Iwaizumi, involving lots of string and a bucket of ice water.

“Why am I dating you,” he says as he’s towelling himself off.

“Because you looove me~”

“Shut up, Assikawa,”

“So rude, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi is careful when he opens the door coming home from work, and a bucket of Legos spills out in front of him. When did they even get that many Legos? 

He steps around them and yells, “You’re cleaning that up.”

“Love you, too,” Oikawa calls from inside the kitchen.

Iwaizumi wanders into the bathroom and shuts the door, pulling glue out of his pocket.

“Two can play at this game, you ass,” he laughs, proceeding to glue all of his beauty/hair products to the counter.

\---

Tooru practically screams. “Iwa-chaan!!!!” he whines.

Iwaizumi laughs his ass off.

\---

Later that night, after the two of them had to shake on no more pranks for the day(Oikawa may have almost cried) and they had changed into their pajamas, Oikawa decided it would be a good idea to jump into Iwaizumi’s arms out of nowhere, forcing him to catch him.

“Oh my god, why, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi stumbles before regaining his balance, his vision blocked by an alien-print shirt.

“Because I like this,” he answers, resting his head on top of Iwaizumi’s, laughing when his hair prickles his face.

Iwaizumi shrugs, letting Oikawa cling to him as he goes about the rest of his night.

“You better not be falling asleep up there,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa hums into the top of Iwaizumi’s head. “I’m still waiting for my good night kiss.”

“I don’t know if you deserve one today,” Iwaizumi smirks up at the other boy.

Oikawa pouts. “Pleeeease, Iwa-chan?”

“You gotta convince me,” he laughs.

“I’ll take you to that ramen shop you like tomorrow~” he bargains.

Iwaizumi ponders over that thought.

“I think that might be good enough,” he says.

Oikawa leans down towards Iwaizumi’s face and joins their lips.

“Good night,” he says, smiling down at Hajime.

Iwaizumi lays Oikawa down on their bed and lies next to him, draping an arm over him.

“Love you, Iwa,” Oikawa mumbles, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s chest and breathing in the scent of his shirt.

“Love you too, Shittykawa,” he smiles, running his hand through the other’s hair.

“But don’t you dare ever pull that shit again.”

“Hmmm, okay, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says sleepily.


	3. Tea and Galaxy Print Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is afraid of thunder and he also really liked Iwaizumi's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guESS WHO'S UPLOADING THREE TIMES TODAY LMAO ME
> 
> i couldn't resist even though its 3 am and i should be asleep whoopssssss

“Tooru-kun, are you sure you’re going to be alright going home at this hour? I hear it’ll storm later, too,” Iwaizumi’s mother calls from the kitchen as Oikawa goes to leave.

Tooru turns and grins at Iwaizumi before speaking. “I guess I could call my mom and ask if I can stay.”

“We’d be glad to let you stay, Tooru-kun.”

“Thanks, Iwaizumi-san!”

After getting approval from his mother to stay at Iwaizumi’s house for the night(“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t approve of, boys!”), they made their way upstairs to Iwa’s room.

Tooru opens the bottom drawer of Iwaizumi’s dresser(which was practically his drawer now), and pulls out his pajamas. Over the years, it had kind of just become a thing that they’d leave clothes at each other’s houses, since they stayed over so often. The two boys change and Iwaizumi laughs at Oikawa’s pajamas.

“You’re actually wearing the E.T sweats I got you for Christmas,” he snorts.

“Well, of course, Iwa-chan! I am nothing but a kind person, and I’ve got to let my boyfriend know I appreciate his gifts!”

“‘Kind,’” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

\---

The storm hit in the middle of a very intense match of Scrabble.

Oikawa gasped in victory, placing his letters on the board, when the rain started pelting the window. Thunder boomed, and Oikawa jumped, making him drop the letters he was putting down.

Iwaizumi laughed. “Don’t get too scared,” he teases.

“Oh, shut up, Iwa-chan.”

Thunder boomed again, this time paired with a streak of lightning that branched out into the sky and the ground. Oikawa squeaked, dropping more letter tiles onto the floor.

“You were saying?”

Oikawa sent a pointed glare towards Iwaizumi. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m the best, and you know it.”

“Then why don’t you come here and comfort me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa leaned over the game board.

“Well I WAS too busy kicking your ass at Scrabble, but since I’m so kind and considerate, here.”

Iwaizumi tossed a blanket towards Oikawa. It was galaxy print with constellations littering the entire thing. He gasped.

“Where did you get this?” Oikawa grins.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I think I’ve had it for years.”

“Well, now I’m going to get too attached to it, I’m gonna have to steal it!”

“You can solve that by coming over more often,” Iwaizumi smirks.

“As if that’s even possible.”

“Hot chocolate or tea?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Tea, but wait, don’t leave me here!”

“Well then come downstairs with me, Shittykawa.”

“Rude,” he mutters under his breath.

As Iwaizumi makes Oikawa’s tea, not even bothering to ask how he likes it because he just knows by now, they listen to the sounds of the rain. Well, Iwaizumi does. Oikawa kind of just tries to block it out and focus on Iwa-chan telling him to calm down.

Iwaizumi hands Oikawa the cup of tea, warning him that it’s hot, and they make their way back upstairs. Oikawa sits up on Iwaizumi’s bed(“If you spill a single drop of that tea, I’ll murder you,” he had warned), motioning for Iwaizumi to sit beside him. The other obliged, putting an arm around Oikawa and pulling him closer. Oikawa sipped on his tea, bundled up in the galaxy blanket(which he was making legitimate plans to steal).

“You smell nice,” he says suddenly.

Iwaizumi snorts, “Do I, now?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says, laying his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to describe it, it’s like… burning wood, sort of. You know that really good smell you get from fireplaces?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but please, do continue,” he says, resting his head on top of Oikawa’s.

“It’s nice. And everything in your house smells like it too, and it’s like it’s infectious, because sometimes I can still smell it when I’m at home, but it’s really nice, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime smiles warmly. “Well, I’m glad you think so,” he laughs.

Oikawa yawns as he leans into Iwaizumi more, sighing contently. Iwaizumi makes sure to place the mug Oikawa was holding onto the nightstand without disturbing the setter’s rest. He lays him down, placing a kiss on his forehead, and pulls the covers over them, wrapping his arms around the blanket burrito that is Oikawa. 

Occasionally, Oikawa will stir in his sleep when thunder hits, clinging to Iwaizumi’s shirt, so Hajime will hold on to him even tighter, whispering into the top of his head reassuringly.

And he falls asleep like that, with Oikawa in his arms, and he thinks that there isn’t anywhere else he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!  
> you can also request a oneshot below because i am not creative and i get all my ideas from a roleplay generator anyway


	4. I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa drunk dials Iwaizumi, thinking it's Makki.
> 
> Chapter title is from A) the meme and B) the song "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" by Panic! At The Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk oikawa is my favorite oikawa so how could i not write him

Iwaizumi’s precious sleep is interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Shittykawa is calling!” his phone screen read.

Hajime groaned and swiped across the screen to answer.

“It’s 2 AM, what do you want?” he says quietly, but angrily, trying not to wake up his parents.

He hears giggling and loud music in the background, and suddenly, Oikawa is yelling into the phone.

“Makki! Makki, I need to- wait, what am I saying,” Oikawa laughs, his voice almost an octave lower than usual.

“Uh.”

“Oh yeah!” Makki, I need to tell you something,” he says between giggles.

Before Iwaizumi can answer, he hears a loud smash and more laughter. He sighs.

“I’m not Makki?”

“Yes you are! You caaaaan’t lie to meee, Makki,” he says, drawing out his words. “Now, listen. I need to talk about Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi decides to give up on convincing Tooru that he’s not Hanamaki. Besides, his curiosity is peaked now.

He raises an eyebrow, as if Oikawa could see him. “Okay...”

“He-hic! He has nice arms,” Oikawa laughs stupidly. 

Iwaizumi looks at his arms. “Does he?”

“Yeah, I-hic!- I wish I could…” his sentence trails off, and he’s giggling again. “I want those arms to hold me,” he breaths out.

Iwaizumi goes red. “U-um.”

“And, like, I dunno. Like, I really, REALLY like his arms. And his face. And his hair,” IWaizumi can practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Oikawa, you’re drunk, aren’t you?” He asked, as if he didn’t know already.

“No, yoou’re drunk,” Oikawa laughs loudly.

“Where are you? I’m coming to get you,” he says, pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing his car keys.

“I-hic- I’m at the bar by-” he laughs. “The bar by Aoba Johsai.”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Don’t go anywhere else.”

\---

Iwaizumi keeps Oikawa on the phone the entire time he’s driving, putting him on speaker.

“B-but, Makki. Still. Iwa. Chan.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Iwaizumi is blushing again.

“He’s really hot, Makki.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond.

“But he’s like, straight,” Oikawa stops laughing. “Like, super duper straight. Hey, did you know my dad got abducted by aliens when he was at a bar?” 

Iwaizumi sighs. “He might not be, Oikawa.”

“No! He was, I swear he actually was abducted!”

“I’m talking about m-Iwaizumi… being straight.”

Oikawa laughs, sharp and slightly sad. “We both know that’s bullshit, Mak-hic!-Makki.”

Hajime taps on the steering wheel with his thumbs, pulling into the parking lot of the bar.

“I’m here,” he says.

“Co-hic!-Come in then!”

Iwaizumi sighs. “I’m hanging up now,” he says, clicking the End Call button.

He walks into the bar, searching for Oikawa. Suddenly, a head of brown, sea-salt scented hair is in his face.

“I-hic!-Iwa-chan! How nice it is to see you here,” Oikawa erupts into giggles.

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the arm and starts to drag him out of the bar, ignoring the bartenders call of, “Enjoy your time with your BOYFRIEND, Tooru!”

“Iwa-chan, this is rude. Makki is-hic!- coming to pick me up.”

“I told you I wasn’t Makki already, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa just giggles and he sits in the passenger seat of Iwaizumi’s car.

\---

Iwaizumi has to carry Oikawa up two flights of stairs. 

“You can take my bed, I’ll just sleep on the couch,” he says, setting Oikawa down on his bed and tucking him in before going to leave the room.

“Iwa-chaan! Don’t-hic! Leave,” Oikawa whines.

“Fine, I can sleep on the floor or-”

Oikawa is tugging at his shirt now, pulling him towards his bed.

“Here,” he says stubbornly, pointing towards the bed.

Iwaizumi sighs, yet again, and grumbles a “Fine,” before climbing under the covers and trying to fall back asleep. 

“L-Love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says sleepily.

Iwaizumi ends up staying up for another hour.

\---

Iwaizumi wakes up with Oikawa clinging to his chest. He pokes him, whispering. “Hey. Wake up, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa whines, clinging even more to Iwaizumi’s shirt, before he realizes.

He’s clinging.

To Iwa-chan’s shirt?

Oikawa quickly sits up, his face red. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to, I move in my sleep-”

Iwaizumi laughs. “That’s a change from last night.”

“L-last night?” Oikawa looks confused, then he remembers vaguely talking to someone on the phone whom he had thought was Hanamaki about how much he liked Iwaizumi. “Oh. Oh my god, that was you. You heard all that,” he says, burying his face in his hands.

Iwaizumi smiles. “It… It was fine.”

Oikawa looks up. “What?”

“I didn’t mind hearing that. It was nice,” he says, resting a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“You-?”

“If what you’re asking is if I return those feelings, then..” he cups Oikawa’s face. “Yeah, I think I do.”

He presses a kiss to Oikawa’s lips, then pulls back. “But you taste like morning breath and alcohol. Go brush your teeth,” he says, pushing him towards the bathroom. 

“Oh, and,” he says, poking his head in the door of the bathroom. “Love you, too.”


	5. Stargazing and Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is super short but i promise i'll have a longer one up next :)
> 
> enjoy the memes

Oikawa freaked out when he found out that the nearest meteor shower would be easily visible from the hill next to Iwaizumi and his apartment.

“Iwa-chan, we have to watch it!” he had said, eyes shining.

And that’s how Iwaizumi ended up outside on a Monday night, watching the sky with his best friend and lover.

Oikawa was wearing a big sweater he had stolen from Iwaizumi. Logic said that Hajime should have been annoyed when he found out that Oikawa had taken it, but he couldn’t care less, because let’s be honest, Tooru looked absolutely amazing in it. Iwaizumi found it especially cute when he’d let the sleeves hang and make sweater paws. 

Every minute or so, Oikawa would clutch to Iwa’s arm, pointing at the sky and letting small sounds of amazement escape from his lips.

Iwaizumi would smile, finding himself staring at Oikawa as he gasps and grins and squeals in excitement, wondering how he became lucky enough to have Oikawa Tooru as his boyfriend.

Tooru shifted so that he was directly next to Iwaizumi, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. “Thanks for coming out to watch with me.” 

Iwaizumi smiles softly, wrapping an arm around Oikawa. “No problem,” he says, pressing his lips to the top of Tooru’s head.

Even after the meteor shower had stopped, they stayed outside, eating snacks from the basket that Oikawa had brought with him.

Oikawa smiles. “The stars are beautiful tonight.”

Iwaizumi hums in agreement.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Oikawa grins.

“Oh my god, don’t you dare, you giant meme.”

“It’s youuuuu, Iwa-chaaan!” he yells, leaning over and showering his boyfriend’s face with kisses.

Iwaizumi laughs, trying weakly to push Oikawa off of him. “Sto-op, you dork,” he says in between laughs.

“Never!” Oikawa yells, pressing a kiss into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck and then on his cheekbone, under his eye.

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa’s face off of his and holds his cheeks in his hands. He engulfs him in a deep kiss, surprising the other boy.

When the two pull away for air, Iwaizumi smiles. “Is that enough to make you stop?” he laughs.

“Y...Yeah,” Oikawa breathes out, grinning like an idiot.


	6. YouTubr AU(i'm not creative, lmao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After popular request from his subscribers, Oikawa makes a horror gaming video with Iwa-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're triggered or anything like that by horror games(sonic.exe is the one they're playing), please read at your own discretion.

Oikawa hit send on his tweet. 

 

_ About to film a video!! Any requests? _

 

Almost instantly, his replies were flooded with, “vIDEO WITH IWA,” “gaming with your bf <3,” “horror games with iwa-chan!”, etc.

 

“Iwa-chaan!” Oikawa sings, stepping into their room. 

 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Iwaizumi makes his way to his boyfriend. “Gaming room?”

 

Oikawa smiles. “You read my tweeets,” he pokes Iwaizumi in the side.

 

Iwaizumi laughs. “‘Course I do, Oi-no, don’t you dare,” he warns as Oikawa goes to poke him again.

 

“Just messing with you, Iwa-chan,” he smiles softly, kissing him on the cheek and dragging him over to the gaming room. 

 

He sits in front of the PC, turning it on. He turns to Iwaizumi.

 

“Ready?”

 

Hajime nods. 

 

“1,2,3,” he says, and turns on the camera. “Hello! My name is Oikawa-”

 

“Your name is Tooru.”

 

“Shut up,” he laughs. “Anyways, welcome to my channel! If you aren’t familiar with my videos, or if you don’t know who this lovely person sitting next to me is Iwa-chan-”

 

“Iwaizumi.”

 

“-my wooonnnderful boyfriend!” he says, slinging an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

 

“So, today, what are we playing, Iwa?”

 

“Well, a couple days ago, a game caught my eye while I was searching. It’s slightly scary, so make sure not to fall off of your chair this time-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“We’re gonna be playing Sonic.exe.”

 

“And as always, we are going into this completely blind, so we’ve got absolutely  _ no idea  _ what the hell is going to happen,” Oikawa laughs. “Yay me.”

 

Oikawa clicks on the game icon and waits for it to load.

 

\---

 

“This is actually quite nice, save for the creepy ass music in the-oh,” Oikawa says, just as the background changes drastically, little pixelated corpses appearing.

 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “Are those… squirrels?”

 

“They’re pixels, Iwa-chan.”

 

“You know what I mean, Assikaw- wait, what the hell?”

 

As their little Tails sprite moved, Sonic appeared, his eyes a glowing red. They approached it silently and jumped a bit when the ever growing static changed to a message:

 

dO yOu wAnT tO PlAy A gAmE?

 

“Iwa, take the wheel,” Oikawa sings, backing away from the keyboard. “I am too weak to go on.”

 

“You wimp,” Iwaizumi laughs as Oikawa leans over his shoulder to watch what’s happening.

 

The title, “Hide and Seek” came up, then went into the game. Their Tails sprite popped up again, this time in a fiery background.

 

“This does not seem like a very nice game of hide and seek, Iwa-chan.”

 

“No shit.”

 

He starts to move Tails to the right, not bothering to check for secrets this time. Eventually, the Sonic sprite entered the screen, and Oikawa yelled. 

 

“Go faster!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Jump or fly or something, can’t Tails do that?”

 

“Not right now, apparently!”

 

All he could do was press down on the right arrow key as Sonic gained speed and caught up to them. The Tails sprite started crying.

 

“Oh, okay, he’s just cry-”

 

Sonic appeared again(god damn it), bent down slightly and holding something above his head. His pixelated arms came down and a spurt of red flashed on the screen before a piercing shriek was emitted through Oikawa’s speakers. Iwaizumi quickly turned the volume down while Oikawa read the text on the screen.

 

fOUnd yOu

 

(a/n: I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY I AM GIVING MYSELF NIGHTMARES THIS WAS THE FIRST HORROR ISH GAME I EVER WATCHED ANYONE PLAY AND IT IS BRINGING BACK TRAUMATIZING MEMORiES, THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU LMAO) 

 

“Well, shit,” Oikawa mumbled into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

 

The character select screen came up again and they were forced to choose Knuckles.

 

“Wait, go left, go left!” Oikawa urged the other boy.

 

“Why?”

 

“Secrets!”

 

Iwaizumi sighed, pressing down the left arrow key. It seemed to go on forever, and right as Iwaizumi was about to say, “Screw it, I’m going back,” they were met with a ledge.

 

“Should I?” Iwaizumi asks, his finger hovering over the arrow key.

 

“Just do it, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa is biting on his nails.

 

“Alright, you meme. And get your nails out of your mouth, you’ll damage them.”

 

“Okay, mom.”

 

Iwaizumi moves Knuckles over the edge and all the colors invert. They’re sent to a different plane, titled “FFFFFFF.” It looks odd, with wavy lines moving across the entire screen. As the sprite is moved forward again, text shows up.

 

“You’re fun to play with, Tooru.”

 

“Holy shit, how does it know your name?” Iwaizumi says, letting go of the mouse.

 

“Nooo, oh my god, Iwa-chan. Why did you download this?” Oikawa whined, burying his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa and moves on.

 

“But this is my world.”

 

A bunch of other messages move across the screen, most containing Oikawa’s name. Then, just as the level is about to end, red, capitalized, blocky letters read:

 

YOU’RE NEXT

 

Oikawa yells. “Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope. NOooooope.”

 

“Shush, Tooru.”

 

The original level replays and they play through it, with the end being a lot like the other one, with the knife and the scream.

 

The very last level, where they played as Dr Robotnik, generally ended up being not as spooky as the last two, but still scary nonetheless. 

 

Once they had finished that level, the screen became engulfed in static. Just as the two were leaning in to see if there was something hidden in the static, a scary version of Sonic’s face(red Tokyo Ghoul-like eyes, sharp teeth with a Joker-esque sized smile) popped up with the red text I AM GOD.

 

“Ahahahaha, please close the game, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi tried practically everything to close the game, until they were forced to use Ctrl-Alt-Del to actually exit.

 

“Never again,” Oikawa says.

 

“Well, there you have it, that was sonic.exe, what are your thoughts, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Uh… Nope.”

 

“Quite accurate, if I do say so myself. Thank you all for watching, give me a pity thumbs up/subscribe because some sort of demon is probably going to kill me in my sleep, and as always, I’ll see you all next time. Bye!!”

 

He turns off the camera and sighs. “Let’s just go to bed, I’m not up for sitting in a dark room and editing for hours right now,” he laughs.

 

Iwaizumi nods. “Agreed.”

 

Oikawa doesn’t sleep until 2 AM, and when Iwaizumi asks him why, he gets a muttered, “Sonic’s gonna kill me, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Sonic’s not gonna kill you, you spork. Go to sleep,” he says, wrapping his arms around the other.

 

Oikawa relaxes into Iwaizumi’s chest, and knowing he has his boyfriend near him is enough to finally make him go to sleep.

 

Seriously, how cliche can these dorks get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry, now im gonna have nightmares, gn


	7. Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa doesn't tell anyone about his knee injury and it leads to arguments and... accidental love confessions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i called it kaleidoscope eyes dont ask lmao

Oikawa didn’t start showing obvious signs of injury until his second year of high school.

 

Of course, he had known himself that he was injured, but he was so afraid that he would have to stop playing if he told anyone, so he kept it quiet.

 

Until one day, when he collapsed from the sheer pain.

 

They were in the middle of a practice match when Oikawa went for a serve and jumped with a bit too much force, letting out a yell and completely missing the ball.

 

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa turned towards him, looking confused.

 

“Dumbass, what was tha-” Iwaizumi started to say, until he noticed his discolored, swelling knee.

 

He signaled to their advisor to call a time-out.

 

“Oikawa, go change,” their coach pointed towards the locker room. 

 

“I can-” he starts to protest, saying he’s fine, but suddenly a pair of rough arms are picking him up and Iwaizumi is the one attached to them.

 

“He’s not going to go if no one makes him,” he says shortly, carrying him to the locker room.

 

“You dumbass, why didn’t you  _ tell anyone?!”  _  Iwaizumi nearly yelled once he got to the locker rooms.

 

“I-” Oikawa starts to say.

 

“Arms up.”

 

Oikawa looks confused, but does it anyway. Iwaizumi pulls his jersey off him, replacing it with his regular white t-shirt.

 

“I c-can undress myself, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Shut up,” he says angrily, going through his own locker and returning with a white brace that looked similar to his supporters.

 

He fit the brace around Oikawa’s knee, securing the Velcro before quickly removing Tooru’s shorts and pulling his sweats up to around his waist.

 

His jacket is thrown at him, covering his face. He pulls it on and yelps as he’s being picked up again.

 

“I can  _ walk! _ ”

 

“Well, you’ll excuse me if I don’t believe you.”

 

They exit the locker room, Iwaizumi signalling towards the door. “Nurse.”

 

The coach and advisor both nod, allowing the two to leave.

 

When they arrived at the nurse’s office, no one was present, but Iwaizumi entered nonetheless, setting him down on one of the cots and pulling an ice pack from the freezer.

 

He takes a pillow from the other cot, placing it under Oikawa’s knee.

 

“You idiot,” he mutters again, resting the ice pack on the pillow and lowering Oikawa’s leg.

 

“Why are you so  _ angry? _ ” Oikawa raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Because you didn’t tell anyone about being hurt! You  _ had  _ to have known that you were injured! It looks like you’ve had this for months already!”

 

Tooru’s face falls and he looks away. “What good could it have done?” he mutters.

 

“ _ What good could it have done?  _ You could’ve been treating this months ago! You could have prevented this happening!” Iwaizumi yells, incredulous.

 

“I didn’t want to!” OIkawa shouts, even louder than his friend, making the two go silent.

 

“Oika-”

 

“I didn’t want to have to stop playing,” he says, quieter.

 

Iwaizumi sighs, sitting on the cot and resting his head on his hands.

 

“Volleyball. That’s what this was about,” he says. “Of course it’s god damned  _ volleyball _ that made you lie to everyone.”

 

“You know, it doesn’t make sense that you’re getting so mad about this…” Oikawa mumbles.

 

Iwaizumi looks up. “How does it  _ not _ make sense?”

 

“You’re-”

 

“I’m your best friend, Tooru,” he says, sending a shiver up the other’s spine. “Of course I’m upset that you wouldn’t tell me about this, because  _ I care about you,  _ okay?”

 

Iwaizumi has to keep himself from punching the wall, reminding himself that it’s school property.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t care.”

 

Iwaizumi  _ really wants to punch that wall. _

 

He takes a deep breath, making his voice come out calmly. “Why? Why would I  _ not? _ ”

 

“I-I don’t know, it’s just me,” Oikawa whispers.

 

“It’s just you?” Iwaizumi repeats, confused.

 

“I keep telling myself that you wouldn’t care, and I  _ know _ you do, but my mind keeps telling me you don’t, so I’m always worried you don’t like me, and that’s why I didn’t tell you, okay?” Oikawa says, his voice cracking and tears starting to well up in his eyes.

 

Iwaizumi turns around, looking at Oikawa. The tears that are now falling from Oikawa’s face make him feel something deep in his gut. Guilt? Or sadness? He doesn’t know.

 

He takes long strides over to the cot, pulling Oikawa into a sitting-up position. Placing his hands gently on Tooru’s face, his thumbs swipe under his eyes, wiping away his tears. 

 

“Iwa-”

 

Iwaizumi’s arms are suddenly wrapped around the other boy.

 

“I care about you. I don’t hate you,” he mutters into the top of Oikawa’s head. “You can tell me anything, okay? I love you,” the words slip out, and Oikawa tenses.

 

“Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi let go, realizing what he said. “S-sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Oikawa says, pulling Iwaizumi back into the hug, smiling into his shoulder.

 

“But seriously. Don’t you  _ dare _ ever keep something like that from me. Or anyone else,” Iwaizumi says sternly.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Iwa-chan,” he responds, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

 

“Love you too, you dork,” Oikawa says softly.


	8. Coffee, Kisses, and Wedding Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU, is more explanation really necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey heey  
> this chapter is dedicated to frenchibi bc they're one of my most active commenters, you're the best m8  
> they also said they wanted more awkward iwaoi, so have a bunch of stuttery oikawa lmao  
> enjoy!!  
> also this is the longest chapter ive written for this story, it gets rlly close to 2000 words

Oikawa Tooru  _ just wanted to get some coffee, damn it. _

 

It was 7 AM. Oikawa had gotten to sleep at 4 the night prior, and he was already running late to his first class. He rushed into the coffee shop, wearing a hastily thrown on alien print sweatshirt and black jeans, and waited in the long line just to be greeted by possibly the hottest barista there.

 

_ Oh great. _

 

“Hey, what can I getcha?” he said nonchalantly.

 

_ H. Iwaizumi,  _ his nametag read.

 

“U-uh,” Oikawa stuttered out.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “You alright, man?”

 

“Y-yeah,” he responded. “Uh, c-can I get a… large Pumpkin Spice Latte?”

 

(A/N: wow, jordan, so original)

 

Iwaizumi nodded. “Decaf?”

 

OIkawa almost laughed. “These eye bags say  _ definitely not,”  _ he said, the only thing he  _ hadn’t  _ stuttered in front of this  _ frustratingly hot guy. _

 

He laughed, and  Tooru’s heart melted. “What’s your name?” he said, holding a Sharpie to the paper cup.

 

“O-Oikawa,” he said, back to tripping over his words.

 

“Nice. It’ll be ready at the other end of the counter,” Iwaizumi said, scribbling something else on the cup, presumably Oikawa’s order.

 

“Th… Thanks.”

 

Oikawa waited for what seemed like  _ forever _ for his drink to be ready. When he heard someone yell out, “Pumpkin spice latte for Oikawa!” he practically sprinted to the counter.

 

“Have a nice day!” he shouted as he exited the cafe.

 

Oikawa ran to catch the bus to his college, holding on tight to his coffee cup. Once he was seated comfortably, he started to sip happily on his latte before he noticed some extra writing on the cup.

 

_ 22-5612-5487 -H.I _

 

(A/N: fun fact that is actually the Miyagi area code and I think that’s the format for Japanese  numbers. I do my research y’all)

 

Oikawa almost screamed before he realized he was in a public place. He settled for excitedly pulling his phone out of his pocket and one-handedly typing in the number and sending a text.

 

**Me:** _ you’re probably still at work rn but im just gonna send this so your number doesnt get lost in my phone ok ok _

 

Surprisingly, he gets a reply quite quickly.

 

**Iwaizumi:** _ hey, lmao i was actually on my lunch break when you came in  _

 

**Me:** _ didn’t know i was so special, iwa-chan ;))) _

 

**Iwaizumi:** _ iwa-chan??? _

 

**Me:** _ i have a horrible habit  of making weird nicknames for other people lol. i could just call you iwaizumi if you want _

 

**Iwaizumi:** _ nonono, its ok _

 

**Me:** _ yay :))) _

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ you seem a lot more confident now that we’re not face to face, lmao _

 

**Me:** _ what can i say i was hella overwhelmed _

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ ;))) _

 

**Me:** _ omg no _

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ ;)))))) _

 

**Me:** _ iwa-chan why do you do this _

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ because im the best????? _

 

**Me:** _ lmao sure _

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ i mean you’re denying it now but you obviously thought otherwise when i was taking your order _

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ the first thing you said to me was “u-uh” so  _

 

**Me:** _ im leaving _

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ lmao im just kidding _

 

**Me:** _ hahah actually same _

 

**Me:** _ but shit now i actually have to leave, my professor’s yelling at me for using my phone _

 

**Me:** _ talk later _

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ see ya later ;))) _

 

Oikawa survived his classes for the day(barely). 

 

-two months later-

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

 

“What, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi laughs.

 

“Jeez, don’t  _ shorten _ the insults,” he mumbles. “I just… wanted to talk about something.”

 

“Alright, shoot.”

 

“Do… Are we… Yo-You know how I feel about you, right?” Oikawa stumbles over his words.

 

Iwaizumi laughs, and it  _ still _ manages to make Oikawa’s heart melt.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do you-”

 

“Do I feel the same way?” Iwaizumi finishes for him.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Iwaizumi turns and grabs the edges of Tooru’s zip-up jacket.

 

“Iwa-”

 

He’s interrupted when their lips crash together, Iwaizumi pulling him forward.

 

“Hell yes,” Iwaizumi says once the two pull away.

 

“Hey, can you two (homophobic word)s get off of the subway?!” some stranger yells.

 

Oikawa lifts up his hand and raises his middle finger before giving Iwaizumi a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Nope!”

 

Iwaizumi laughs.

 

-one year later-

 

It’s Christmas, Oikawa’s favorite holiday. Him and Iwaizumi are sat by the Christmas tree, a clutter of cardboard boxes and torn wrapping paper around the two.

 

Just as Oikawa is about to get up to clean everything up, Iwaizumi grabs his hand. 

 

“Wait, I’ve got another present for you.”

 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, confused.

 

Iwaizumi laughed, pulling a small, velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He pulls one of his knees up and leaves the other on the ground. Opening the box, he reveals a silver ring, just the size of Oikawa’s fourth left finger, with a word engraved on  the inside

 

Oikawa gasps, covering his mouth.  _ “Iwa-chan!”  _

 

Iwaizumi smiles. “Oikawa Tooru…” he pauses for effect. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes,” Oikawa says without hesitation. “yes, yes yes, times a million, oh my god.”

 

Iwaizumi slips the ring on Oikawa’s finger, but Tooru stops him. “Wait, I wanna see what it’s got engraved in it,” he says, looking at the ring.

 

Across the inside of the ring, in black, bold letters, read the word:

 

_ U-uh… _

 

“Oh my god, you absolute  _ dork!”  _ Oikawa yells, laughing.

 

Iwaizumi laughs as well, pulling in his new fiancee for a kiss.

 

-five months later-

 

The two of them are at the altar. The realization that  _ oh my god, this is happening, we’re gonna be MARRIED  _ is settling deep in their stomachs. When it’s time to say the vows, Iwaizumi goes first.

 

He starts off by whispering something in Oikawa’s ear.

 

“Love you,” he whispered with a cheesy grin.

 

Oikawa stifles a laugh as Iwaizumi pulls away and shouts, “I just told him I’m marrying him for the tax benefits!”, eliciting a laugh from both sides of the family.

 

(A/N: credit for that line goes to an incredible lapidot fanfiction,  “12 O’Clock at Your Local King Sooper’s”, check it out)

 

“No, but really,” Iwaizumi says, a fond look in his eyes. “You might be an ass-”

 

“Rude.”

 

“-You can be insufferable with all your fangirls-”

 

“Double rude.”

 

“-and you are always hogging the bed.”

 

“Triple rude.”

 

“But you’ve done plenty great things, as well,” Iwaizumi finishes his sentence. “Like how the only thing you didn’t stutter when you met me for the first time was that your eyebags demanded caffeine. Or how you flipped that one homophobe off when we first kissed. And also when you practically threw all the cardboard at me last Christmas when you found out I had engraved your first words to me in the inside of your ring,” he turns to the audience. “The first words he said to me were ‘U-uh.' Real smart.”

 

“Quadruple rude.”

 

“And, you know what, despite your fangirls, and your tendency to wake up at 5 am to style your hair, and how you manage to spread out like a starfish and kick me out of bed in the middle of the night,” Iwaizumi, yet again, pauses for effect. “I… I want to keep that with me. I want to be the one you kick off of the bed. I want to be the one who you wake up at 5 AM because you ran out of hairspray. I want all of you, the good and the bad, for the rest of my life.”

 

A series of  _ aw’s _ are heard from Tooru’s side.

 

“Well, how am I supposed to top that?” Oikawa jokes.

 

“Just talk, you dork.”

 

Oikawa smiles fondly. “When I first met you, I was running late for my college class. I looked  _ hella _ unappealing, I had gotten three hours of sleep, and I desperately needed caffeine. And of course, the universe decided to throw the hottest barista at me to take my order.”

 

The audience laughs.

 

“Little did I know at the time, he had taken time off of his lunch break to actually take my order. But if I hadn’t watched all those horror movies that kept me awake in the first place, or if I had taken that extra hour to style my hair, or if I hadn’t even gone at all, I would have never met you. So, to be honest, the yelling from my professor was completely worth it.”

 

“Iwa-chan, you’ve got your moments, too. Like when every homophobe after the first one came along and you, quote-unquote ‘wanted to punch their lights out.’ Or when you laughed that damn cute laugh when I couldn’t get out a coherent sentence in that cafe. Or when I was throwing all of that cardboard at you and you used the rest of the wrapping paper to wrap me up and then proceeded to put me in our apartments dumpster, ‘where I belonged,’” he does air quotes around the last words. “But you were the one who was confident in that coffee shop, not me.  _ You’re  _ the one who kissed me in that subway. And  _ you’re _ the one who got down on one knee and proposed to me. I’m never going to forget any of those moments. I’m glad that it’s going to be you who I get to kick off of the bed. I’m happy that I have you to go to the store at ungodly hours of the morning to buy me hairspray and that nice-smelling shampoo I like. And I’m glad that when I’m all old and wrinkly, it’s going to be  _ you _ in the stereotypical rocking chair beside me. Because you’re  _ definitely  _  not getting rid of me after that speech you gave.”

 

Now it was the other side’s turn to “ _ awwww.” _

 

The priest said the normal schpiel, “‘til death do us part” and all that.

 

“Now, you may kiss the br… Groom.”

 

Oikawa leaned over and pulled Iwaizumi into the most passionate kiss they had ever given each other.

 

-five more months later-

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, lying awake at 2 AM.

 

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi groaned.

 

“You still love me?”

 

“Yeah,” he confirmed, wrapping his arms around the other.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes, you absolute dork, I still love you. Forever.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im so cheesy


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

sorry!!!!!!!

ok, so i start school tomorrow, which means less time for updating. i will not be updating daily most likely, and when i do update, it will probably be late at night. sorry again ._.


	10. Arm Wrestling...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god.  
> oh my god??????  
> oh my gOd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all updates will most likely be on saturdays or sundays or whenever i don't have school. also, algebra 2 is already difficult and i've had three days of school???? i hate math send help.

“Iwa-chan, arm wrestle with me!!”

 

“I… I’d break your arm,” Iwaizumi says after his initial shock.

 

Oikawa scoffs. “Excuse you. You’re  _ actually _ on my team. If I didn’t have any arm strength, how would I serve so amazingly?” he flips his hair.

 

Iwaizumi sighs. “Why are you like this.”

 

“Because I’m the best. Now  _ come on! _ I  _ daaaare  _ you to do it.”

 

“Does this dare come with a forfeit, or???” Iwaizumi questions.

 

“Well, now that you mention it…” Oikawa smiles evilly.

 

_ Why did I even- _

 

“If I win, you have to kiss me.”

 

“I have to  _ what? _ ”

 

“You heard me,” Oikawa smirks. “Besides, you know you want to~” 

 

Oikawa was not wrong.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Come on, Iwa-chan, you have to pick a forfeit now,” Oikawa laughs.

 

Iwaizumi sighs. “Well, then…” he thinks for a bit. “If you lose, you have to buy my lunch for the rest of the week.”

 

Oikawa grins. “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

Iwaizumi puts a hand up. “We need a referee. You’d probably cheat or something.”

 

“I’m offended you’d think that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa puts a hand to his chest. “But if you insist…”

 

He pulls out his phone and calls Hanamaki.

 

“Makki! Come into Class 5! Iwa-chan and I need a referee. … Yes, it’s for arm wrestling. Yes, you can bring Mattsun. Okay, thanks! They’ll be here soo-”

 

“oH SHIT WADDUP, ITS THOSE BOIS.” The door slammed open _. _

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Why am I friends with you three, again?”

 

“Because we’re the best and you love us,” Matsukawa said casually as he pulled a chair aside and sat down. 

 

“Forfeits?” Hanamaki said, pulling up a chair next to Matsukawa.

 

“If I win, Iwa-chan has to kiss me.”

 

“Gay. I like it,” Matsukawa nods.

 

“And if Iwa-chan wins, then I have to buy his lunch for the rest of the week.”

 

“Free food. I like that, too,” Hanamaki nods as well.

 

“Okay, get into position, you two,” Issei rests his arms on the table.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi clasp their hands together, placing their elbows on the table. Hanamaki holds their hands in place while matsukawa counts down.

 

“3, 2, 1… Go!”

 

Iwaizumi manages to get Oikawa’s arm down quite a way before he’s able to register what’s happening. Just as he gets the other into the lower half of the space in between their arms and the table, Oikawa grins and starts pulling back up.

 

_ Holy shit, wait what? _

 

_ You’ve seen his serve, why are you surprised? _

 

_ Shut up. _

 

_ I mean, if you lose, it’s not that bad, is it? You’d get to kiss Oikawa. _

 

_ Shut up. _

 

_ You’re telling yourself to shut up…  _

 

Before he knows it, his arm is a few inches away from the table and he’s internally panicking again, putting most of his strength into pulling back up.

 

Oikawa chuckles under his breath as the other’s hand inches closer and closer to the table.

 

_ You’re actually doing this!! _

 

_ You might get to kiss Iwa-chan! _

 

_ That was a joke, oh my god. _

 

_ You’re gonna win! _

 

_I WAS KIDDING AND NOW I 'M ALMOST WINNING WHAT AM I GOING TO DO_

 

_ How should I know? I haven’t got any more of an idea than you! I AM YOU. _

 

And suddenly, Iwaizumi’s hand was pressed against the table.

 

Iwaizumi was silent and in shock. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were yelling. Oikawa joined Iwaizumi in his silence.

 

“I… I was just kidding with that f-forfeit, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want t-”

 

And then they were kissing.

 

It wasn’t as odd as Oikawa thought it would’ve been. Fireworks were going off in his mind, and the ringing in his ears was so loud he thought he’d go deaf. His eyes were widened in shock and disbelief, but they quickly fell shut.

 

Iwaizumi could not believe he did that. Where did that come from? Why did he do it? He could faintly hear Hanamaki and Matsukawa yelling in the background still. The rest of his surroundings were invisible to him, mostly because of the face directly in front of him. He was….  _ actually kissing Oikawa.  _

 

The kiss seemed to last forever. When the two finally pulled away, they were red in the face, both from embarrassment and from not breathing for however long their lips were together.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were wheezing. 

 

“Oh my god?” Hanamaki breathed out.

 

“Oh my god.” Matsukawa agreed.


	11. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seijou third years truth or dare ;))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long o geezy

The Seijou third years sat in a circle around a crumpled up volleyball net with a rosary on top of it.

 

“Why?” Iwaizumi had asked when he saw the prayer beads.

 

“Because we  _ worship  _ the volleyball net, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa leans on him, holding a bottle of vodka and some cups.

 

“Yeah, what else would catch Oikawa’s serves?” Hanamaki teases.

 

“Hey!”

 

Matsukawa laughs and shrugs. “Can’t deny it.”

 

“Iwa-chan, they’re being  _ mean _ to me!”

 

Iwaizumi laughs, patting Oikawa on the back. “I know.”

 

“ _ Do something??” _

 

“Oh  _ nooo,  _ my legs are broken now, I can’t do anything,” Iwaizumi falls to the floor, bending his legs.

 

“ _ Iwa- _ ”

 

“Are we going to play this game or not?” Hanamaki interrupted.

 

“Yeah, we don’t want to break our tradition because you two are too busy being gay for each other,” Matsukawa says.

 

“We’re not-”

 

“Yes you are. Now, come  _ on, _ Oikawa. You’re the one with the drinks,” Hanamaki says, snapping his fingers.

 

Oikawa sighs, pouring vodka into the four glasses.

 

“Okay, you guys remember the rules?”

 

“Of course. Whoever doesn’t comply with a truth or a dare has to take a shot. We’ve been doing this for two years already, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says with a roll of his eyes.

 

“We know, Oikawa. Now ask someone! Drink bringer goes first,” Matsukawa says.

 

“I’m always the drink bringer.”

 

“And you always go first! It’s perfect!” Hanamaki laughs.

 

Oikawa sighs yet again. “Alright, Matsukawa, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Matsukawa responds almost instantly.

 

Oikawa grins and digs through his bag, producing a box of Pocky.

 

“With Makki,” he says, and everyone knows what they’re talking about.

 

“You want me to… with  _ him?”  _ Matsukawa gestures wildly with his hands.

 

Hanamaki shrugs and flashes a peace sign. He grabs the box of Pocky from Oikawa and tosses it to Issei.

 

They both position the Pocky between their teeth.

 

“What flavor is it?” Iwaizumi whispers to Oikawa.

 

“Green tea.”

 

Iwaizumi grabs a stick from the box and eats one himself.

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki roll their eyes, gesturing for one of the two to count them down.

 

Oikawa laughs. “Okay, three, two, one, go!”   
  


Hanamaki practically swallows the entire thing in one bite and presses his lips to Matsukawa’s.

 

Oikawa practically squeals, pulling on Iwaizumi’s arm like a child.

 

“Yes, I know, I see it.”

 

-two minutes pass-

 

“Okay, Jesus, you guys can stop now,” Oikawa pulls the two apart.

 

Hanamaki laughs and winks at Issei.

 

“And  _ we’re  _ the gay ones,” Iwaizumi says.

 

Matsukawa only laughs. “Iwaizumi, truth or dare?”

 

Iwaizumi hesitates. “...Dare.”

 

“I dare you to take something from the coaches’ office.”

 

Iwaizumi quickly grabs a shot glass and downs the alcohol inside. “Yeah, no. Fuck that. Hanamaki, truth or dare.”

 

“Truth…” Hanamaki says.

 

“Do you like Matsukawa?”

 

“Oh come on, Iwa-chan! That one’s too obvious!” Oikawa said.

 

“So? I want to know.”

 

“After that make-out session? Definitely more than before,” Hanamaki responds calmly.

 

Oikawa whistles.

 

“SO, since you’re the only one left, Oikawa, truth or dare?” Hanamaki says.

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to take three shots of that vodka.”

 

“Oh come on! That’s only for penalties!” Oikawa protests.

 

“Do it,” Iwaizumi chants. “Do it, do it, do it!”

 

The other two join him.

 

“Alright, alright!”

 

Oikawa takes one of the shot glasses and drinks its contents, repeating the action twice more. He coughs a bit, hitting himself in the chest.

 

“That… hurt my throat.”

 

“Oh, come on, you’re not even a  _ little _ tipsy after that?” Hanamaki groans.

 

“Oh, just wait,” Iwaizumi laughs. “A few minutes from now, he’s gonna be a mess.”

 

“Wow,  _ lightweight~”  _ Matsukawa says.

  
  


“Sh… Shut up!” Oikawa pouts. 

 

“ _ Ask someone!”  _ Hanamaki pushes at Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

“Okay… Uh, Iwa-chan, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Lame,” Matsukawa mutters.

 

“Hey, the author had to change it up a bit!”

 

“What?”

 

(A/N: oh, whats that sound? its the cracks in the fourth wall forming)

 

“Aaanyways,” Oikawa cuts in quickly. “Iwa-chan… are you ticklish?”

 

“I’m not answering that.”

 

Long nimble fingers and a shot glass enter Iwaizumi’s line of vision.

 

“Drrink up~” Oikawa’s words start to slur.

 

Iwaizumi laughs. “See what I mean?” he says, taking the shot glass and emptying it into his mouth.

 

“Matsukawa.”

 

“... Dare.”

 

Iwaizumi smirks. “Go out onto the street and yell out that you want to be fucked. And it’s got to be the busy side of the school, not that stupid side street.”

 

The four of them get up, leaving the holy volleyball net and the vodka in the gym, and follow Matsukawa out to the front of the school.

  
  


“Do it,” Iwaizumi chants again.

Matsukawa sighs. “Well, here goes what’s left of my dignity,” he says before yelling,  _ loud,  _ “SOMEBODY  _ FUCK _ ME! I WANNA BE FUCKED!”

 

Multiple cars honked.

 

One girl walking past started walking faster.

 

The three other boys were behind him, laughing. Oikawa leaned on Iwaizumi, almost making the two of them fall over.

 

“Ha, gaaay,” Hanamaki laughs.

 

\---

 

“Oikawa, truth or dare?”

 

“D- _ hic! _ ...Dare.”

 

Matsukawa grabs the Pocky box and tosses it to Oikawa.

 

“With Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa grins evilly.

 

Iwaizumi sighs loudly. Oikawa’s eyes widen and his already pink cheeks get darker.

 

“H-Hey!”

 

This time, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are the ones chanting.

 

“Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!”

 

“Let’s just… Let’s just get this over with, you don’t need any more alcohol in your system.”

 

“Iwa-chan, ar- _ hic! _ \- are you my m.. mom?” 

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “If you do this with your mom, then you are seriously  _ messed up. _ ”

 

Iwaizumi puts the Pocky between his teeth and leans towards Oikawa.

 

Oikawa giggles and takes the other end in his mouth, his attitude having completely changed. He manages to smirk around the Pocky.

 

“Threetwoonego,” Hanamaki “counts down.”

 

The two of them were nowhere near as fast as Hanamaki, but they slowly inched towards each other.

 

“Whoever pulls away has to take a shot, too.” Hanamaki adds as Iwaizumi is about to pull away.

 

_ God damn it. _

 

Their faces are centimeters away from each other.

 

Millimeters.

 

Is there a unit of measurement for “nothing”?

 

Oikawa’s lips are softer than Iwaizumi thought they’d be. The feeling is… nice?

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

Iwaizumi reflects on his most recent thoughts of Oikawa to be sure of his suspicions. Most of them  _ did _ have something to do with his appearance. Didn’t he…

 

_ Oh my god. _

 

_ Holy shit, I’m gay as hell for Oikawa??? _

 

(A/N: wowowowwow you realized it??)

 

A faint “oh shit waddup” could be heard from Hanamaki. Did he whisper it? Or was the ringing in Oikawa’s ears just impairing his hearing?

 

Oikawa had come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago, and he had always liked Iwaizumi in one form or another, but having a fantasy fulfilled was much different from just fantasizing.

 

When the two pulled away, Oikawa felt dizzy, and he doubted it was from the vodka.

 

“That was…” Iwaizumi breathed out.

 

“GAY, Oh mY GOD.” Matsukawa yelled.

 

Oikawa threw a volleyball at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops


	12. If I Can Think of Something Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets beat up(not severely!!!) and Iwaizumi saves the day in a cute but cliche way.
> 
> WARNING FOR USE OF HOMOPHOBiC LANGUAGE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "kaleidoscope eyes" by panic! at the disco
> 
> and yes, i will still upload on sunday.
> 
> also, its almost bokuto's birthday!!!! might write something for that, but i am doing a drawing, so follow me on instagram(@hoekawatooru) or twitter(@kahrasuno) to check that out if you want. i also occasionally livetweet during writing so

“Hey, fag, you wanna get out of our way?”

 

Oikawa Tooru had just been walking home, minding his own business. He had his music turned up to almost full volume and he was quietly singing along(in  _ very _ accented english) to the songs. 

 

He did not expect this today.

 

He stops and looks up at three taller, more muscular guys. Taking out one earphone(and looking annoyed as hell), he sighs.

 

“What?”

 

“I said,” the one in the middle stated, leaning down slightly to get in Oikawa’s face. “You wanna get out of our way,  _ fag _ ?”

 

Oikawa looks the three up and down. “After further observations, it seems  _ you’re _ the ones in  _ my _ way. Besides, you don’t even walk this way, Aoi.”

 

The male tuts. “Don’t you know how to treat your elders? It’s Aoi- _ san  _ to you.”

 

“Sure.”

 

_ How am I being so confident?  _ Oikawa asks himself.

 

_ Iwa-chan should be here any minute now… He did say that he’d catch up with me, right? _

 

Oikawa tried not to let his fear or expectancy show on his face, but it’s really hard to when there’s suddenly a hand grasping your jaw tightly.

 

“I just wanna go home, man,” Oikawa says.

 

“Well you’re not going to until we teach you a lesson about respecting your elders.  _ Understand? _ ” Aoi says, grinning.

 

_ Now would be a really convenient time for Iwa-chan to get here… _

 

“Waiting on your  _ boyfriend, _ you pervert?”

 

“He’s not-”

 

“Oh, don’t deny it. We all know he’s a fag just like you.”

 

His hand left Oikawa’s face only to meet it again, this time as a fist going towards him at an alarming speed. His fist hit Tooru’s jaw and he turned his head to the side, bringing his han up to touch the spot that had been hit. There was no cut and he hadn’t lost any teeth or anything, but it  _ hurt like hell. _

 

“Now, what’s my name again?”

 

“Just move over, Aoi- _ chan. _ ”

 

(A/N: apparently calling a superior or an upper classman “chan” is said to be condescending and rude, so)

 

And with this line, Oikawa knew…  _ he fucked up. _

 

(not even sorry)

 

A knee was brought up to his stomach, causing the second year to double over in pain. While he was “down,” someone hit his back, forcing him down on his knees to prevent his face hitting the ground.

 

Aoi’s rough hands grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, causing Oikawa to wince slightly.

 

He turns to his friend. “Do you think he learned his lesson?”

 

One of the other boys snickers. “I think he needs a bit more teaching, Aoi-san.”

 

Aoi laughs, pulling Oikawa up to his feet only to push him back down to the ground. he landed on his behind, his hands supporting the rest of his weight on the ground behind him.

 

“What a shame your fag boyfriend can’t see you. You think he’d laugh at how  _ pathetic _ you are? Not even fighting back, huh?” Aoi chuckles.

 

Oikawa sees a hand tap on Aoi’s shoulder. He turns around.

 

“What do you-”

 

He’s interrupted by Iwaizumi introducing his fist to Aoi’s face.

 

The taller male looks surprised as he feels his face. He spits onto the ground. It comes out red, and two teeth  _ click  _ as they fall to the ground.

 

“Dude,” one of Aoi’s cronies says.

 

Aoi glares at Iwaizumi. “Don’t think this is over, homo,” he says, walking away as calmly as one can after losing two teeth from one punch.

 

(two birds with one stone? idk)

 

“Iwa-chan?” 

 

“Hey. You alright?” he says, grabbing Oikawa’s hand and pulling him up. “I  _ told you _ you should have just waited outside of the school.”

 

“I could’ve-”

 

“No. Shut up,” Iwaizumi cuts in, pulling the other into a bear hug. “Next time, just wait for me, alright?”

 

Oikawa sighs. “Okay, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime presses a small kiss into the top of Oikawa’s head. “My car isn’t parked too far away. Let’s just take that.”

 

“Can I play my music?”

 

“... Fine. But just this once.”

 

“Yay!” Oikawa says, smiling(which  _ really hurts, _ by the way). “Love you, Iwa-chan!”

 

He kisses Iwaizumi’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Love you, too. But seriously. Next time I ask you to wait, just do it.”

 

Oikawa nods.

 

\---

 

The two sit in Iwaizumi’s car in comfortable silence.

 

Oikawa closes his eyes and listen to his music coming out of the speakers.

 

_ In the sickness of you, I’m just a white blood cell, fighting like hell for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M AAA  
> DISAPPEARING ACT DONE POOORLYYYYYY


	13. I Constantly Thank God for Celine Dion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey, you dont know me but your dramatic renditions of my heart will go on are making me lose sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating yesterday!!!! aaa  
> also, y'all should check my account tomorrrow, bc im gonna be making a lil tsukkiyama oneshot for tsukki's birthday tomorrow ;)))

Iwaizumi is done with his neighbor’s shit.

 

Sure, he’s never met him, but that doesn’t stop him from hating the man next door.

 

And he’s gonna tell him.

 

He never thought his first meeting with his neighbor after moving into a new apartment complex would turn out this way.

 

It was the third night that Iwaizumi Hajime was lying awake in bed, listening to his neighbor’s  _ very _ dramatic rendition of “My Heart Will Go On,” complete with vibrato and heavily accented English.

 

_ “ _ _ Near, far, wherever you are _

_ I believe that the heart does go on _

_ Once more you open the door _

_ And you're here in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on!” _

 

Iwaizumi groans loudly, hitting his wall. The singing seems to get slightly quieter, but it still doesn’t help his sleep schedule.

 

The next morning, Iwaizumi gets out of bed angrily, throws on an aquamarine shirt and white sweats, brushes his teeth, and barges out of his apartment and towards the one next to him. He knocks on the door and surprisingly gets a quick response.

 

The door swings open, revealing a man around Iwaizumi’s age. He’s tall and lanky, and he’s wearing a white knee brace. His hair is swept to either side, and he’s wearing large framed glasses. The house behind him is neat, but casual, decked out in whites and blues and blacks. There’s a jersey hanging on the wall behind a glass case, mostly white with aquamarine accents. The number 1 is printed on it, with a bar under his number.

 

And, most importantly,  _ he’s not wearing a shirt. _

 

Iwaizumi hates to admit in his mind that his annoying neighbor has a good body. His stomach is toned, but not super muscular. His arms and legs are muscular as well. And,  _ maybe, just maybe,  _ he might just be what people call “attractive.”

 

“Do you… need something?” the man asks, raising an eyebrow. His voice is deep but lilting.

 

Iwaizumi finds the courage to glare at this  _ really rather gorgeous _ guy. 

 

“Hey, you don’t know me, but I live in the apartment next to yours and your dramatic renditions of ‘My Heart Will Go On’ are making me lose sleep.”

The man laughs, and  _ how dare he have such a nice laugh when Iwaizumi is trying to be angry. _

 

“I wouldn’t say they’re dramatic, Mr. Neighbor.”

 

“I can hear you running and jumping off of various objects.”

 

“I… don’t jump off of objects? I just jump regularly.”

 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “It’s a very large noise for a ‘regular’ jump. What are you, a basketball player or something?”

 

“Volleyball.”

 

“Oh, nice.”

 

“I’m Oikawa by the way. Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa holds his hand out.

 

“...Iwaizumi Hajime,” he says, shaking the other’s hand. 

 

The two quickly became friends, and then more than friends. In the short time they had known each other(though it felt like years), they became accustomed to one another, each knowing the others flaws, strengths, weaknesses, and preferences. 

 

Iwaizumi constantly found himself thanking Celine Dion for making such an overused and annoying song.

  
(I Constantly Thank God for  ~~Esteban~~ Celine Dion)  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment prompts!!!! im only human  
> and, with this chapter, i hit 10k words!! celebrate with me in the comments.  
> seriously  
> my inbox is always empty yo, give me some pity


	14. I Constantly Thank God For Celine Dion(alternative story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the original version of this was v unsatisfying so here you go

Iwaizumi is done with his neighbor’s shit.

 

Sure, he’s never met him, but that doesn’t stop him from hating the man next door.

 

And he’s gonna tell him.

 

He never thought his first meeting with his neighbor after moving into a new apartment complex would turn out this way.

 

It was the third night that Iwaizumi Hajime was lying awake in bed, listening to his neighbor’s  _ very _ dramatic rendition of “My Heart Will Go On,” complete with vibrato and heavily accented English.

 

_ “ _ _ Near, far, wherever you are _

_ I believe that the heart does go on _

_ Once more you open the door _

_ And you're here in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on!” _

 

Iwaizumi groans loudly, hitting his wall. The singing seems to get slightly quieter, but it still doesn’t help his sleep schedule.

 

The next morning, Iwaizumi gets out of bed angrily, throws on an aquamarine shirt and white sweats, brushes his teeth, and barges out of his apartment and towards the one next to him. He knocks on the door and surprisingly gets a quick response.

 

The door swings open, revealing a man around Iwaizumi’s age. He’s tall and lanky, and he’s wearing a white knee brace. His hair is swept to either side, and he’s wearing large framed glasses. The house behind him is neat, but casual, decked out in whites and blues and blacks. There’s a jersey hanging on the wall behind a glass case, mostly white with aquamarine accents. The number 1 is printed on it, with a bar under his number.

 

And, most importantly,  _ he’s not wearing a shirt. _

 

Iwaizumi hates to admit in his mind that his annoying neighbor has a good body. His stomach is toned, but not super muscular. His arms and legs are muscular as well. And,  _ maybe, just maybe,  _ he might just be what people call “attractive.”

 

“Do you… need something?” the man asks, raising an eyebrow. His voice is deep but lilting.

 

Iwaizumi finds the courage to glare at this  _ really rather gorgeous _ guy. 

 

“Hey, you don’t know me, but I live in the apartment next to yours and your dramatic renditions of ‘My Heart Will Go On’ are making me lose sleep.”

The man laughs, and  _ how dare he have such a nice laugh when Iwaizumi is trying to be angry. _

 

“I wouldn’t say they’re dramatic, Mr. Neighbor.”

 

“I can hear you running and jumping off of various objects.”

 

“I… don’t jump off of objects? I just jump regularly.”

 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “It’s a very large noise for a ‘regular’ jump. What are you, a basketball player or something?”

 

“Volleyball.”

 

“Oh, nice.”

 

“I’m Oikawa by the way. Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa holds his hand out.

 

“...Iwaizumi Hajime,” he says, shaking the other’s hand. 

 

Tooru grinned. “Pleased, to meet you, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

“Jesus, no, please not ‘san.’ That feels way too formal and I can’t beat you up if you act all formal to me,” Iwaizumi cringes.

 

Oikawa laughs, and Iwaizumi had to check again if he’d heard a sound more beautiful(he hadn’t).

 

“How about…” Oikawa stops and rests his chin on his hand, deep in thought. “Iwa-chan.”

 

“Oh my god, that’s ten times worse.”

 

“Too late, I spent too long thinking of that,” he grins.

 

“Have I known you long enough to be able to call you an ass yet?” Hajime sighs.

 

Oikawa puts his hand over his heart in mock offense. “I’m a  _ wonderful _ person, Iwa-chan. I simply can’t see why you would want to say something so vulgar.”

 

“I dunno, Assy Oikawa. Maybe because you’re making me lose sleep and now I barely have enough energy to walk over here?”

 

Tooru chuckles. “Glad to know you wasted that energy on me.”

 

_ Wasted. _

The words are spoken in a confident, cocky manner, but that word was what put Iwaizumi off. _Wasted._ _You wasted that energy on me._

 

“Do… you want to come in, or are you just gonna keep staring at me?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I know I’m beautiful, but-”

 

Iwaizumi scoffs. “Shut up, Assykawa,” he says, entering the other man’s meticulously clean house and removing his shoes

 

“Hey, don’t  _ shorten _ the insults!”

 

Iwaizumi laughs.

 

\---two months later---

 

Iwaizumi wakes up to loud knocking on his door.

 

“What do you  _ want, Oikawa? _ ” he half yells, half groans from his room.

 

“Let me in!!” Oikawa yells back urgently.

 

Iwaizumi sighs, walking to his door and swinging it open and walking towards the kitchen.

 

“Rude, Iwa-chan! Can’t even wait for me.”

 

Oikawa enters Iwaizumi’s kitchen and finds him preparing instant noodles.

 

“Instant noodles for breakfast?” Oikawa scrunches up his face. “You’re gonna get fat if you eat too much of that, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi turned around and lifted up his shirt, revealing his abs. “This says otherwise, Trashykawa.”

 

Oikawa huffs. “Okay,  _ fine, _ Iwa-chan, I get it, you have a better body than me.”

 

Iwaizumi grins, a rare sight to see, and turns back to his food.

 

\---two weeks later---

 

More knocking.

 

“NO.”

 

Iwaizumi was not up for whatever antic Oikawa had planned. It was  _ three AM, for god’s sake. _

 

His door  _ clicked _ as it was unlocked and opened. Iwaizumi regretted giving Oikawa a key.

 

“Iwa-chan, I just bought a new alien movie and I need someone to watch it with!”

 

Hajime sighs. “God damn it, Oikawa.”

 

“I know, three months into our friendship and I’m still making you lose sleep. Now get up, Iwa-chan,” he pulls Iwaizumi out of his bed.

 

The word  _ friendship _ had a hint of bitterness that Iwaizumi failed to detect.

 

Iwaizumi groaned, reluctantly following Oikawa to his couch. 

 

The TV was turned on and Oikawa inserted the DVD.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t really pay attention to the movie. From what little he could gather, it was a pretty cliche storyline.

 

At some point in the film, Iwaizumi found himself staring at Oikawa. The light from the TV illuminated his face as he made expressions throughout the movie. 

 

Oikawa turned towards Iwaizumi, grinning. He stopped when he saw that he was being stared at.

 

“Helloo, Earth to Iwa-chan?” he says, waving a hand in front of Iwaizumi’s face.

 

In a moment of homosexual panic, Iwaizumi quickly looks back to the movie.

 

(credit for that phrase to Ember3ye, i just reread one of their stories and i  _ had _ to use it in this)

 

He hears Oikawa laugh loudly. “Iwa-chan~” he singsongs. “You can’t just play it off like that. I saw you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I mean, I know I’m too handsome for this world.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“It’s obvious that you’d be so entranced with-”

 

Iwaizumi turned and crashed their lips together, interrupting Oikawa’s sentence.

 

The minute he pulled away, he was freaking out. 

 

“Wait, oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he said quickly.

 

“Iwa-”

 

“You probably hate me now, that was very uncalled for-”

 

“ _ Iwa-chan. _ ”

 

Iwaizumi stopped and looked at Oikawa. He received a sharp smack to the top of his head.

 

_ That’s it, he hates you, he- _

 

“You  _ dense piece of shit, _ do you even know how long I’ve wanted you to do that?” Oikawa yells.

 

“I’m sor… huh?”

 

Oikawa was grinning ear to ear. “And here I thought you couldn’t get any more oblivious!”

 

“ _ Hey! _ ”

 

“ _ God, _ even Tobio could tell that I liked you!” he said, mentioning someone from their friend group.

 

(im just a sucker for oiks and kageyama actually being friends and rivals at the same time ok ok)

 

“You… like me?”

 

Oikawa sighed, and pulled Iwaizumi back towards him. Their lips met again, and this time, it was Iwaizumi who was hit with shock.

 

“Does  _ that _ answer your question?” 


	15. Best of the Worst Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said, "You ain't you when you're like this,  
> This ain't you, what you done?"  
> And I said "That's the point"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm;;; so sorry

_ One, two, three, drink. _

Oikawa Tooru downed another glass of whiskey, standing in front of his TV.

_ Aaand Ushijima Wakatoshi hits another perfect spike! God, him paired with that genius setter is really gonna do wonders for Japan’s potential; Will China be able to pull through? _

Drink.

He walks away, pulling open his cupboard and pulling out the bottle of whiskey. He looks at it for a moment before deciding to swap it for something more strong. Bourbon? Vodka? Oikawa shrugs, pulling all three off of the shelf and slamming them down on the table.

_ They’re going for a synchronized attack! China seems to be hesitating, Japan is at set poi- oh my god! There he goes again! Kageyama Tobio goes for a dump! I don’t think his teammates even saw that coming! _

You know what, fuck the glass.

He picks up the vodka bottle and takes a quick swig. Nodding, he goes back to sit on the couch.

_ Nishinoya Yuu receives-that was close, that libero really is amazing- but he seems off. Rumors say he doesn’t want play with an ace other than former national player Azumane Asa- _

_ Akira, keep your mind on the game. _

_ Sorry, Rin. _

Service ace.

Set dump.

Successful blocking.

_ They can survive without you. _

_ They never needed you, after all. _

The voice in his head seems triumphant.  _ See? I was right, _ is the meaning behind its words.

Drink.

He takes another gulp of the vodka, relishing the stinging feeling going down the back of his throat.

Oikawa threw his remote at the TV. The power button is pressed when it hits the floor, and the television screen goes black.

_ I live for the applause, applause, applause, I live for the ap- _

Oikawa’s phone is ringing. He checks it.

_ Mattsun is calling! _

He declines.

_ Might as well check your texts while you’re here. Not that you’ll have any. _

Oikawa checked his messenger, hopeful. The little red notification bubble is above his message app. He opens the text.

_ You have used 95% of your monthly data plan. You can upgrade at- _

He closed the app, sighing.

_ What did you expect? All your friends hate you, anyway. Why would they want to talk to you? _

Oikawa throws his phone onto the couch and sits on the floor, holding his legs to his chest.

“That’s not true…” he whispers to himself.

The voice laughs.

_ Keep trying to convince yourself, maybe it’ll work someday. _

His phone starts ringing again. It’s Makki this time. He declines again.

_ See? You’re even pushing them away. Even your own boyfriend doesn’t want to talk to you. Shouldn’t he have been the first to call you? _

“Stop it,” a tear rolls down Oikawa’s cheek.

His phone buzzes. He grabs it, seeing that its a text, and opens it.

**iwa-chan:** oikawa wtf is going on

you’re not answering your phone

takahiro just texted me, is something up?

**Me:** ??? i’m fine lmao, why do you ask

**iwa-chan:** dont try to hide this from me

you havent missed a call since junior high

so wtf is up

**Me:** it’s rlly nothing, iwa-chan, dw

**iwa-chan:** bullshit, im coming over

**Me:** you rlly don’t have to, i’m fine.

He didn’t get a reply.

Standing up from his position on the floor, he walks into his bathroom and stares into the mirror.

His eyes are empty. To someone who didn’t know him, they’d seem bright and as full of life as usual, but Tooru spent years perfecting this look. Very few people could see through it.

He brings a hand up to his face, feeling his soft skin.

__  
  


A knock is heard at his door.

“Let me in.”

Oikawa sighs.

_ Maybe if you don’t answer, he’ll just leave forever. You don’t deserve a guy as good as him, anyways. _

“I know you’re home. Answer the door, Tooru.”

Oikawa gave in, walking to his door and opening it. He smiles widely.

“You know I love to see you, Iwa-chan, but you really didn’t need to come. I’m fine.”

“I see two bottles of alcohol on your table, Oikawa,” he says, pushing past him. “And one on your coffee table. What the hell is going o-” his sentence stops when he notices the TV remote on the ground.

“...You were watching Internationals again…” he says in realization.

Oikawa looks away.

He feels a rough hand on his jawline, turning his head back towards Iwaizumi.

“You know it’s unhealthy to keep watching, right?”

Oikawa doesn’t answer the question. Instead, he whispers, “ _ They don’t need me..” _

“That doesn’t matter,” Hajime says, pulling Tooru into a bone-crushing hug.

A kiss is pressed to the top of Oikawa’s head. “That doesn’t matter, because  _ I  _ need you, alright?”

“You cheesy dork,” Oikawa says, hitting him on the back.

“Shut up, I’m being romantic.” He can feel Iwaizumi smile.

“Sure, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Love you too.”

 

 


	16. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy chapter to make up for,,, last week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID ANYONE ELSE SEE SEASON THREE PREMIER YET?  
> IT WAS //SO// GREAT

“Iwa-chan!! Come watch the sunset with me!”

 

Iwaizumi sighs when he hears Oikawa’s voice through their paper-thin walls.

 

“Why?” he yells back.

 

“Because it’s  _ romantic, _ damn it!”

 

Hajime laughs. “Fine, but put on a damn sweatshirt.”

 

He pulls on a pair of shoes and walks out of their room right as Oikawa is entering.

 

“Oi, Shittykawa, what are you doing?”

 

“Getting a sweatshirt, Iwa-chan.  _ Duh. _ ”

 

Oikawa walks out of the room after a bit, wearing Iwaizumi’s Godzilla sweatshirt. He might be shorter than Tooru, but it still bunches up around the other’s arms and torso.

 

Iwaizumi takes a step towards Oikawa and pulls on the hood of the sweatshirt, adjusting it. Pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s lips, he takes his hand and pulls him out of their house.

 

“What was that for?” Oikawa asks as they move towards the hill near their home, clutching his alien-patterned blanket.

 

“Do I need a reason?”

 

“You? Have you  _ met _ you?” Oikawa says, incredulous.

 

“Apparently not,” Iwaizumi deadpans. “Enlighten me, O Great One.”

 

“You never just kiss me out of nowhere!” he says, ignoring the sarcastic remark. “I’m the only one who initiates anything!”

 

That was a huge over exaggeration, and Iwaizumi said so.

 

“Okay, but  _ still. _ ”

 

Iwaizumi sighs. “Alright then, it’s because you look really cute in my sweatshirt.”

 

“Maybe I should wear it more often, then,” Oikawa says, leaning into his boyfriend.

 

“Maybe you should.”

 

\---

 

Oikawa spread out his blanket on the grassy hill.

 

“You brought Tim,” Iwaizumi says.

 

“Tim is an  _ important member of the family, Iwa-chan. _ ”

 

A long time ago, Oikawa had found a white blanket with little green aliens printed on it when he went to the mall during a super-sale. The blanket, which the cashier couldn’t ring up since it apparently wasn’t an in store item, had the name “TIM” stitched in English at the bottom left corner. The cashier told them it had been there for quite some time and no one had come to get it, so they could just keep it. Oikawa was ecstatic. The name Tim stuck.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, sitting down. Oikawa sat between his legs and situated himself against Iwaizumi’s chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa.

 

The two watched the sun go down,  _ ooh _ -ing and  _ ahh _ -ing at the pinks, reds, and oranges that they saw in the sky. Even after the sun had been down for a while, they didn’t move. Oikawa, who was an astronomy major, was pointing out different constellations in the sky.

 

“That’s Orion’s belt, right there,” he said, pointing at three stars in a row.

 

“Why just his belt? Where’s the rest of him?” Iwaizumi teased.

 

Oikawa points upwards and connects all the stars that form Orion. “Right there.”

 

Iwaizumi hums, resting his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

Oikawa moves his hand again, connecting stars. “Gemini. That’s like you.”

 

“Like me?”

 

“That’s your star sign, dummy,” Oikawa giggles.

 

“Fascinating.”

 

“It’s also known as the twins,” Oikawa pauses. “Two Iwa-chans. Does that mean I get double the kisses?”

 

“I can double the kisses on my own, Tooru,” he says, kissing the place where his shoulder and neck meet.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

 

Iwaizumi laughs, moving his lips up to Oikawa’s jaw.

 

Oikawa laughs, poking at Iwaizumi’s side from in front of him. “That tickles, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi pokes him back, earning a squeak from the taller male. He chuckles and kisses Oikawa’s cheek. “Does it, now? Maybe I should just stop, then.”

 

“Iwa-chaan,” Oikawa whines.

 

“Whaaat,” he says, mocking the other boy’s tone. He presses his lips to Tooru’s temple.

 

He doesn’t get a response. 

 

Another kiss is placed on the top of Oikawa’s head.

 

“Iwa-chan, you missed a spot~” Oikawa says, grinning.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Tooru turns his head towards Iwaizumi and taps his lips. “Right there.”

 

“Well, if you insist,” Iwaizumi fakes nonchalantness.

 

He turns Oikawa so that he’s facing him and kisses him on the lips.

 

Once the two of them pull away, Oikawa buries his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, smiling.

 

“Love you, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles a bit.  _ Oikawa’s been calling me that since we were six, _ he realizes.

 

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #letiwashowsomelove2k16


	17. You're The Judge, Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (set me freeeee)
> 
> sorry for the late update!! have this ancient rome/genie!iwa AU to make up for it

Oikawa didn’t know what to make of the genie’s lamp. Should he even trust it? The merchant who gave it to him didn’t seem very trustworthy.

 

“My king, this lamp is like nothing you have ever seen before,” he had said. “Say the correct incantation, and a beautiful genie will come out, and she will grant you three wishes.”

 

“What is this.. Incantation?”

 

“I can only give it to you if you buy the lamp. Only 7 gold for you, your highness.”

 

Oikawa shrugged. 7 gold wasn’t too much for him, anyways. What did he have to lose? 

 

“I’ll buy it.”

 

The merchant grinned and handed him a scroll and the lamp. Tooru dropped the seven gold coins into the other’s palm and went on his way, wishing the merchant a good day.

 

“Good day and good luck to you, my king.”

 

Now, Oikawa sat in his palace, in his private room, lamp in hand. Would this even work? He read the scroll with the incantation on it.

 

_ O Great One, _

_ Goddess of fortune, _

_ Forgive this poor soul and free her from her confinement _

_ So I may prosper _

 

Oikawa set up candles and all the necessities for a prayer to Fortuna, and recited the spell.

 

Nothing happened. Oikawa looked over it again. Maybe there was an error? He had an idea, though he doubted it would work.

 

“O Great One,” he recited after lighting his candles again. “Goddess of fortune, forgive this poor soul and free  _ him _ from his confinement, so I may prosper.”

 

Black smoke started billowing from the lamp. Oikawa scrambled back in surprise as a figure emerged from the smoke. 

 

He had black, spiky hair, dark green-grey eyes, and full lips. A chiseled jawline and defined neck led down to muscular biceps and abdominals. Two silver bracelets wrapped around the genie’s wrists, tight against his skin. Where a human would have legs, his bottom half trailed off into a wispy, white tail-like shape that curled at the end and swayed whenever he moved.

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime’s the name, but you probably don’t care,” the genie said with a rueful tone. 

 

“Oikawa Tooru.” he responded quietly, in awe of this man’s beauty.

 

“So, what’ll it be, Oikawa? Or should I call you something more… kingly?” Iwaizumi asked, looking around the room.

 

“Oikawa’s fine,” he dismissed that thought. “So, you’ll… You’ll grant me any three wishes I want?”

 

“Uh, almost, there are a few, uh, provisos. Some quid-pro-quos.”

 

“Like?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

 

“Rule #1: I can’t kill anybody,” Iwaizumi pulls his head off for effect. “So don’t ask.” After reattaching it, he continues. “Rule #2: I can’t make anybody fall in love with anybody else.” He then turns into an undead. “Rule #3: I can’t bring people back from the dead. It’s not a pretty picture. I don’t like doing it!”

 

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, but pauses.

 

Iwaizumi looks Oikawa up and down. “Say, you’re a lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I’m getting bigger.”

 

Oikawa chuckled. “I’m not that big of a person, apparently.”

 

“No, you’re tall, you’re just,” Hajime puts his hands together, “Skinny.” 

 

“Thanks?”

 

“No problem,” Iwaizumi says dryly. “So, anyways. I’m your prisoner now, and you’ve got three wishes. You want to use them, or…?”

 

“You’re a prisoner?” Oikawa asks.

 

Iwaizumi sighs. “It’s all part and parcel, the whole genie gig.” He grows to a large size. “Phenomenal cosmic powers!” Shrinking down into the lamp, he continues, “Itty bitty living space.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So. Wishes.”

 

Oikawa shrugs. “I don’t really have any right now. I have all I want.”

 

Iwaizumi sighs again. “Then… why did you wake me?”

 

“I wasn’t even sure it would work!”

 

Iwaizumi rests his head in his hands. “Well then, wake me again when you think of something.”

 

He was about to descend back into his lamp when Oikawa stopped him. “Wait!”

 

“... What now?”

 

“Talk with me?” Oikawa asked hopefully.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows raised. In all his millennia as a genie, he had never heard a request like that. So he accepted.

 

-one year later-

 

Oikawa still hadn’t made his wishes. He would deny if you asked, but he enjoyed the genie’s company. He would describe his feelings(to himself) as infatuation, definitely.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t mind that Oikawa hadn’t made his wishes. Over the past year, he felt less like a prisoner and more like a friend to the king. Although he might be loud and annoying at times, Iwaizumi still found  _ something _ that made him want to stay every time he thought of retreating back into his lamp.

 

The two realized their feelings for each other a long time ago, but never acted on them. It was a law that a man could not marry a man, and although Oikawa, as king, could easily change that, he was scared to. What if he got overthrown?

 

Until one day, when he just said  _ fuck it _ (or rather,  _ pedicabo eam _ ).

 

“Iwa!” he called.

 

Iwaizumi appeared. “I hope to the gods you stop calling me that.”

 

Oikawa shrugged. “I want to say something.”

 

Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa’s serious look and nodded.

 

“I… I want us to be together.”

 

He was confused. “But we are… together? I’ve been living with you for a year now.”

 

“No.. I mean, like how a man is with a woman. I want that with you.”

 

His eyes widen. “I would, but… The people. It’s forbidden for a man to be with a man. What’ll they say if it’s a  _ genie _ and a man?”

 

“Then what if you’re not a genie?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve decided on my wish.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded hesitantly.

 

“Iwa, I… I wish for you to be a free human.”

 

_ What? _

 

He was being… wished free?   
  


Oikawa sure was something else.

 

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was a man. His shackles were gone, and he was adorned with golden jewelry and a white toga.

 

“I’m… free?”

 

Oikawa nodded.

 

Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. “Quick. Wish for something completely outrageous.”

 

“Uh… I wish to be a god.”

 

“No way!” Iwaizumi yells. “Oh my gods, does it feel great to say that.”

 

He paused, and his smile faded. “But what about the laws?”

 

Oikawa grinned. “Do you forget who you’re talking to?”

 

Iwaizumi almost screamed. “I could.. I could just  _ kiss _ you right now!” he laughed.

 

“Then do it!”

 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa towards him and joined their lips, kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do.

 

\---

 

Tooru completely destroyed the law. And by destroyed, I mean he  _ literally _ knocked it out of every law code in the Roman Empire.

 

Oikawa hadn’t known what to make of the lamp he had bought, nor the genie that came out of it. But if you asked him, he’d tell you he wouldn’t undo those actions for all the wealth in the world.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of iwaizumi's dialogue is from aladdin. oops.


	18. Iwa-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa talks about "Iwa-chan" 24/7 to his teammates at university. None of them know that Iwaizumi is actually a male, and one day Iwaizumi comes to visit Oikawa during practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from a post i saw on tumblr, which i would link if i could freaking find it again,, fml
> 
> ALSO I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE HDECDJKUGYEHCJD

Oikawa missed Iwaizumi.

 

_ What a shocker. _

 

Now that the two were going to different universities(which also meant different teams? How was he possibly going to be able to play  _ against _ his Iwa-chan??), they rarely talked in real life. Most of their conversations were held over texts, call, or Skype. And whenever they couldn’t talk, it was like he was still with him, because Oikawa talked about him 24/7 to his teammates.

 

He never used gendered pronouns(there were some…  _ questionable _ people on his team), and always settled for referring to him as “Iwa-chan.”  _ Iwa-chan did this, Iwa-chan did that. One time, Iwa-chan and I… _ As a result, everyone on his team assumed that Iwaizumi was a female. A squealing fangirl, probably, why happened to slither her way into Oikawa’s heart.

 

But,  _ oh, _ how wrong they were.

 

One day, during practice, Oikawa found himself hearing a  _ very _ familiar voice speaking with his coach.

 

\--

 

Iwaizumi Hajime, in all his glory, stood talking to Oikawa’s coach. His muscles were being showcased due to the Godzilla tank top he sported. He was wearing some tight-fitting Adidas sweats, probably the only thing he could find in his drawer, and he spoke in a semi-quiet tone, not seeming to notice his boyfriend at the other side of the gym.

 

Oikawa turned around. A loud shout of “watch out!” was heard, and Oikawa turned back with a sigh only to be greeted with a volleyball hurdling towards him. He quickly sidestepped it and let it hit the floor loudly, bouncing away in the direction of his coach and Mystery Man. Finally looking back, he saw Iwaizumi standing there, and he almost screamed.

 

Okay, he actually screamed.

 

Iwaizumi jumped, hearing a loud, banshee-like scream.  _ Jesus Christ, what is up with these pe- Oh. It’s Oikawa.  _ He thought with a loud sigh.

 

Oikawa screamed again.  _ “Hajime!”  _ he yelled, running towards Iwaizumi and jumping towards him, clinging to the other like a sloth clings to a tree.

 

Iwaizumi stumbled, but held Oikawa in his arms. “A-agh! Get off, Trashykawa!”

 

Oikawa ignores Iwaizumi’s protests and the weird stares he was obviously getting from his coach and team. “You came to visit me!” He says, his eyes shining.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Of course I did, you idiot.” He still smiled fondly, despite his words, and reached a hand up to run his fingers through the other’s hair. “Sorry we haven’t talked much,” he continued, “My teachers gave me a shitload of homework.”

 

Oikawa melted into Iwaizumi’s touch. almost crying now. “Iwa-cha-a-aaan,” he whined.

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Come on, you big baby, you’re causing a scene.”

 

Oikawa sniffed. “My Iwa-chan came to visit meee,” he says.

 

His teammates whisper in the background, shocked.

 

“Holy shit,” one of them mutters.

 

_ “That’s _ ‘Iwa-chan’?” another says.

 

Another laughs. “We thought Iwa-chan was a squealing fangirl. Turns out he’s just a short buff guy.”

 

“He insults Oikawa practically as much as he  _ breathes _ .”

 

“Well, he can’t get  _ too  _ much praise, or it’ll all go to his head,” his captain jokes.

 

“It’s already gone to his head,” the vice captain snickers.

 

Iwaizumi huffed. “ _ Your _ Iwa-chan? And don’t call me that, you dork. it’s embarrassing,” he said, a tint of red dusting his cheeks.

 

Oikawa grins evilly through his tears. “Oh, Iwa-chan~” he says loudly. “Come meet my team!”

 

The shorter male groaned, smacking the other’s head playfully.

 

Oikawa brings his hand to the back of his head. “So mean to me, Iwa-chan,” he teases.

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Anyways, who’s this?”

 

“Well, there’s a lot of people, Iwa-chan,” he says liltingly, turning towards his team. “Iwa-chan, team. Team, Iwa-chan.” 

 

He notices his team members shocked looks and laughs. “Shocker, I know. Anyways, you already know Kou-chan a little bit, from Karasuno?” He points to an average height, grey haired man. “That’s Aoi, Makoto, Yuri, Rin…” he lists off his team members one by one.

 

Iwaizumi waved to Sugawara. “Ah, hello, Suga-san, is it?”

 

Koushi waved back and laughed. “That’s me,” he twirls. “Anyways, you wanna give me tips on how to deal with this?” Suga laughs, pointing at Oikawa. “He’s literally 185 cm of clumsiness. Rooming with him is  _ hell _ .” 

 

“Rude, Kou-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi laughs. “Safety lock  _ everything. _ And I mean  _ everything. _ His mom had to do that to him as a kid… Now that I think about it, she probably hasn’t taken the child-proof locks off.”

 

_ “Iwa-chan!” _ Oikawa hisses. “Don’t embarrass me in front of my team,” he says, pouting.

 

Hajime smirked. “Oh? Does that  _ offend you _ ? Well at least I’m not telling them that you’ve always wanted to be kidnapped by aliens-”

 

Oikawa slaps a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth. “You shut up,” he says, both to Iwaizumi and his team(who are all now howling with laughter).

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, pulling Oikawa’s hand off his mouth. “Hmm. Okay.”

 

Oikawa pauses and looks at Iwaizumi, confused.

 

_ Iwa-chan never just gives up… _ he thinks.  _ He’s got something up his sleeve. _

 

Mid-Train-of-Thought, Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa bridal style and carried him out of the gym.

 

“I-” Oikawa started.  _ “Iwa-chan!” _

 

His teammates laughed even louder.

 

“Use protection!” Koushi yelled teasingly. “And clean the sheets, you piece of shit!”

 

~~~

 

Oikawa arrived at practice the next day and made his way to the locker rooms. One of his teammates had heard about the whole “Iwa-chan” incident and had been whispering obscenities behind his back, but Oikawa didn’t really care since that “member” of the team rarely showed up to anything important, anyway, so it wouldn’t affect his playing. As he tugged off his shirt, he heard Suga gasp loudly.

 

_ “Oh my god.” _

“What? What’s wrong, Kou-chan?” OIkawa said, genuinely confused.

 

Koushi pointed to the hickies and bruises that littered his torso. “You  _ did _ do it! Did you clean the damn sheets like I told you to?”

 

“Wha- I- Yes I did, but  _ don’t say that so loudly!” _ Oikawa hissed, pulling on his t-shirt for practice.

 

Three of his team members had already heard Suga.

 

He was in for too much teasing today.


	19. Anything it Takes to Make You Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate AU!! yes i know, how original of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M  
> SO SORRY  
> FOR NOT UPDATING HDJVFJKEJFBJ

Iwaizumi couldn’t care less about this whole  _ soulmate _ thing.

 

Especially because of the small alien on the outside of his left wrist that he had had since birth. Seriously. His “soulmate,” whoever they were, was a fucking nerd.

 

He had never even thought that his soulmate could be his own gender. So, when his best friend, Oikawa(who had a not-so-small version of Godzilla on his back, completely unbeknownst to Iwaizumi), started showing an intense interest in extraterrestrial life, he didn’t even blink.

 

No, really. He was so bored with Tooru’s antics that he fell asleep with his eyes open.

 

\---

 

Oikawa Tooru was not. He knew that it was completely obvious who his soulmate was, and it was none other than his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

He didn’t need to know that, though.

 

The minute he met the other, he just  _ knew. _

 

Or maybe it was the Godzilla T-shirt and Band-Aids he was wearing that gave it away. Whichever it was, Tooru knew he had found his soulmate.

 

“What are you smiling about?” A confused Iwaizumi had asked him. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

\---

 

“Oi, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called for the attention of his friend.

 

“Yes, Iwa-chan~?” OIkawa said, looking up with a grin.

 

Hajime sighed. “Can you just pass me the damn salt.”

 

“Tsk tsk, did you not learn any manners? You have to ask  _ nicely,  _ Iwa-chan.”

 

“Fine.  _ Please, _ can you pass me the damn salt.”

 

“Seems you’ve got plenty right in you,” he grumbles, but complies and hands Iwaizumi the salt shaker.

 

The two were at Oikawa’s house, eating dinner. Tooru’s parents were out of town, and since he was unable to take care of himself(“I can cook! … Ramen.”), Iwaizumi was stuck there to cook for him and take care of other necessities.

 

Oikawa smiles at the other for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes.

 

“Iwa-chaaan.”

 

“No,” Iwaizumi says, focusing his attention on his food.

 

“But you didn’t even-”

 

“Probably one of your weird conspiracy theories about aliens or the Illuminati.”

 

Oikawa scoffed. “There’s more than  _ that, _ you know!”

 

Internally, he rolled his eyes.  _ How is he so damn oblivious?! I literally talk about things like this daily. Does he not. Fucking. See. The alien. On his arm. _

 

To say Oikawa was frustrated was an understatement.

 

\---

 

“Iwa-chaaaan,” he whines after a long day of walking around.

 

“What do you want, Assikawa?”

 

“Remember when you used to give me piggyback rides?” He asked.

 

“No, I’m not going to give you one,” Iwaizumi shoots down his question.

 

_ “Pleeeease.” _

 

“.. No.”

 

_ “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea-” _

 

“Fine, god damn it.”

 

Oikawa squealed in glee and jumped onto his friend’s back.

 

Iwaizumi started running.

 

Oikawa screamed.

 

_ “Iwa-chan!” _ he screeched, repeatedly hitting Hajime’s chest.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled, slowing down his pace to a walk.

 

“You’re getting heavy. I might not be able to do this soon,” he said, hoisting Oikawa up when he started slipping.

 

“Shh. I’m still eight.”

 

“You sure act like it.”

 

“Rude!” he yells.

 

“I could just drop you right now,” Iwaizumi points out.

 

Oikawa laughs.

 

When they get back to Tooru’s house, they walk inside and Oikawa quickly moves to his room to change into pajamas. He starts pulling off his shirt halfway there, and his undershirt(why does he always wear one? Iwaizumi never knew) rode up on his torso, revealing half of an intricate and detailed tattoo.

 

Were those… clawed feet? Scales?

 

\---

 

Oikawa was sick of it.

 

And by  _ it _ , he meant the complete oblivious  _ mess _ that was Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

So one day, he just said  _ fuck it. _

 

He marched up to Iwaizumi after practice, his face determined. Grabbing the other’s wrist, he lifted it up.

 

“Wh- Shittykawa, what are you doing?” he said.

 

He pointed to the small alien on his arm, then to himself.

 

Iwaizumi cracked a smile. “Wh-Who dared you to do this? Was it Matsukawa? I-”

 

Oikawa turned around and lifted up both his shirt and undershirt to reveal his full tattoo.

 

After pulling his shirt down and turning back around, he said, “That can’t just not mean something.”

 

Iwaizumi was laughing.

 

“I… Iwa-chan?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. 

 

He doubled over. “Of course,” he managed to wheeze out in between laughs.

 

“Of course?” 

 

“Of course my soulmate would be you,” Iwaizumi said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“You don’t get to say that as if you  _ haven’t _ been the most oblivious person ever,” Oikawa pouted.

 

He stopped laughing and stood up straight(or… not straight). “I didn’t think of it before now, but now that I see it, it makes too much sense. I knew I was never gonna get away from you,” he said, though his words had no bite to them.

 

Oikawa giggles. Fucking  _ giggles. _ He takes a step forward. “You know, I hate to be cliche, but I’d rather skip the whole  _ get-to-know-you _ part and straight into the passionate making out.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles and leans forward. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Tooru grabs the front of Iwaizumi’s shirt and pulls him closer, capturing the other’s lips with his own. 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime may not have cared much about soulmates, but here, with his lips against Oikawa’s, he found himself thinking that there was no other situation he’d rather be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me for my horrifyingly late update
> 
> have this as compensation
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ


	20. I'm Just A Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is  
> literally just based off of the troye sivan song  
> like its got the lyrics in it  
> dont kill me theres fluff at the end i swear

_ So, what are you waiting for? _

_ ‘Cause someone could love you more _

_ I’m just a lost boy, lost boy _

 

Oikawa Tooru loved his husband. He really did.

 

So… Why did he feel as if Iwaizumi could do with  _ so much better than him? _

 

It’s not that there was anything wrong with their relationship. They were as happy as they could be. Oikawa just had this… nagging feeling. Something that said that  _ really, Iwaizumi doesn’t want you. He’s just pretending. He hates you. Everyone knows it except you. Open your eyes and  _ **_look._ **

 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t really a  _ nagging _ feeling. More of a constant presence itching to crawl out of his head and infect his thoughts, his joys, and any good feelings he had ever had.

 

Too melodramatic?

 

\---

 

_ There’s a heart stain on the carpet, _

_ I left it, I left it with you. _

 

Tooru stared intensely at the heart-shaped stain on his and Iwaizumi’s carpet. He didn’t know when it had gotten there, or what caused it. It was just… there. And Oikawa couldn’t imagine it  _ not _ being there.

 

Just as he couldn’t imagine not being with Iwaizumi.

 

_ You’ll have to leave eventually. He’s gonna get sick of you, or you’re just going to finally realize that he hates you and le- _

 

Tooru smacked himself on the head. “Shut up,” he told his invasive negative thoughts.

 

\---

 

_ Yeah, the truth is that I’m sorry. _

_ Though I told you not to worry, _

_ I’m just some dumb kid _

_ Trying to kid myself _

_ That I got my shit together _

 

Oikawa was sulking again.

 

Iwaizumi knew this.

 

“Oi, Tooru,” he said, waving a hand in front of Oikawa’s face.

 

Oikawa snapped out of his momentary trance. For a moment, his face revealed his true melancholy and sadness, but it was quickly replaced by a smile that would seem natural to anyone but Hajime.

 

“Yes, Iwa-chan?”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, Iwa-chan? I’m fine, don’t worry about me!”

 

Iwaizumi scoffed. “Bullshit. Don’t lie to me.”

 

Tooru’s smile quickly fell. “I… I’m n-”

 

_ “Tooru,”  _ he interrupted. “I want to help you. But I can’t do that if you keep hiding this shit from me.”

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

Iwaizumi was taken aback.  _ He thinks I hate him? _

 

“I… Oikawa, what the hell would give you the idea that I hate you?”

 

Oikawa started twisting the silver ring on his finger, a habit he had picked up a long time ago.

 

“I don’t know, I just… I’m so clingy, and needy, and annoying, and-”

 

“I don’t think any of that,” Iwaizumi reassured. “Don’t you dare ever think I feel anything but love for you. That ring on your finger is proof of it.”

 

Oikawa nodded solemnly.

 

“I.. I’m sorry.”

 

\---

 

_ Yeah, we knew from the beginning, _

~~_ That this wasn’t neverending _ ~~

_ That this wasn’t  _ **_ever ending_ **

  
  


“Iwa-chaaan~!” 

 

Iwaizumi groaned, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes.  _ “Whaaat,”  _ he yelled through the walls.

 

“Breakfast!”

 

Hajime smiled despite himself and climbed out of bed. Oikawa had made eggs and sausage with hashbrowns. How he had managed to pick up his culinary skill evaded Iwaizumi, but he couldn’t really care less. 

 

As the two ate in silence, Iwaizumi found his eyes traveling down Oikawa’s body. He remembered the last time he had done this, a few months ago. 

 

_ Stop staring and eat your food, Iwa-chan,  _ Oikawa had said, his face a shade of deep red.

 

He had grinned.  _ Blushykawa. _

 

_ Oi, shut up, you’re the one who seems to be so enamored with me. _

 

In any other circumstance, Iwaizumi would’ve denied that in a heartbeat, but then, he had just leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s lips.  _ Hmm, I think I am. _

 

_ Eat your food, Iwa. _

 

Oikawa suddenly looked up and locked gazes with Iwaizumi.

 

They sat there in silence for a bit, not moving, until Oikawa blinked and caused both of them to start laughing.

 

“You lose,” Iwaizumi says in between laughs.

 

“Oh nooo,” Oikawa says. “Whatever shall I do?”

 

When they started dating, they had found that they’d stare at each other a lot, causing their friends to start impromptu staring contests every time it happens. Whoever lost had to get a kiss from the other. It had started out as a way to get used to affection with each other, but it quickly just became an excuse for one of them to get a kiss.

 

Iwaizumi leaned over the table, thinking hoe deja-vu it felt, and kissed Oikawa softly and affectionately. 

 

He pulled away and smiled.

 

“Love you,” he said.

 

“Love you too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa returned with a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ anyone who caught that reference to my f i r s t ever chapter,  
> you're hella


	21. hanahaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me five hours to write, does that make up for the five months where i didn't update?
> 
>  
> 
> i hope so

The first time Tooru coughed up soft pink flower petals, he was a mixture of confused and scared.

 

So, naturally, he Googled it.

 

_ The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient coughs up flowers or flower petals. The only cure is to have that love reciprocated, or to somehow wipe away all one’s memories of their beloved person. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. _

 

Tooru was even more confused. One-sided love? He didn’t love anyone like that.

 

He wrote it off as just an odd occurrence. Probably a bad dream or a hallucination. He’d just go to bed and it would all be fine.

 

Needless to say, it was not.

 

The next morning, he was awoken by an unbearable itch in his throat. He coughed a couple times, trying to get rid of it, but it only worsened. Tooru stood and went into the kitchen to chug some water, still coughing, when another soft pink petal expelled itself from his mouth. And another. And another.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

Tooru quickly cleaned up the petals on the floor, throwing them away. He packed about seven water bottles into his bag and went to school, still trying to convince himself that the petals were just some sort of hallucination.

 

“You know, hydration is important and all, but this might be a bit much,” Iwaizumi had teased when he went into Tooru’s backpack to copy off the taller boy’s maths homework.

 

Tooru laughed, only a twinge of nervousness in his tone. “I was coughing a lot this morning. My mom immediately shoved as many water bottles as she could into my bag.”

 

Iwaizumi gave a small, skeptical “Hm,” and continued searching for the calculus homework.

 

Tooru silently cursed his childhood best friend. It was nearly impossible to lie to Hajime, he knew Oikawa too well. 

 

During practice that day, Oikawa had another coughing fit mid-serve.

 

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki stopped to see if he was okay, looking back at him concernedly.

 

Tooru held up his hand in a thumbs up, then signaled for them to wait by holding up just his index finger. He covered his mouth when he felt something actually come up, closing his fist around the disgustingly slimy petal that escaped his mouth and throwing it to the side, nodding and continuing the practice game they were in.

 

Iwaizumi confronted him after practice. “What the hell was that?” he asked confusedly. 

 

“What was what?” Tooru feigned innocence.

 

“You know exactly what I mean, dumbass,” Hajime responds sternly. “That shit with you coughing up a flower petal in the middle of practice.”   
  


“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Tooru pouted. “It’s nothing. Oh, would you look at that, my ride’s here. See you tomorrow!”

 

Oikawa waved and quickly made his way to his older sister’s car, climbing in.

 

“Your boyfriend looks kinda angry,” was the first thing he heard upon sitting in the passenger seat.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend?” Tooru raised an eyebrow, confused.

 

“Could’ve fooled me, with the way you act around him.”

 

Tooru didn’t respond, only rolled his eyes playfully and looked down at his phone. The ride went on without another word.

 

He couldn’t help but ponder Aina’s words. Did him and Iwaizumi really seem like a couple? And was it really because of him? He decided that was a question for later, and pushed it to the back of his mind.

 

The rest of his day continued without another event. It wasn’t until about 3 AM that his predicament became a bit harder to avoid.

 

He was just casually scrolling through Instagram, about two hours deep into the slime tags (he gets bored occasionally, okay?), when he felt a bubbling in his stomach.

 

_ Oh, hell no, _ he thought, throwing his phone across his bed and sprinting to the bathroom downstairs where no one would be able to hear him.

 

He barely got to the toilet and opened it when he threw up an entire rose (minus the stem) into the porcelain bowl. Another made its way up his throat, causing him to cough violently until it also expelled from his mouth.

 

This was getting to be too much.

 

Even so, Oikawa flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth nonchalantly, going back up to his room as if nothing had happened. 

 

\---

 

The next morning, he was immediately confronted by a very angry looking Iwaizumi.

 

He grabbed Tooru’s arm, pulling him into the halls and into one of the abandoned classrooms, closing the door.

 

“Wow, tell me how you really feel, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa joked.

 

“Shut the hell up. What’s this hanahaki shit? You’re throwing up flowers now?” 

 

“I-”

 

“No, shut up. You’re gonna tell me it’s nothing, when apparently, this shit can kill you, so no, it isn’t nothing,” Hajime almost yelled.

 

“You’re acting like my mom,” Tooru rolls his eyes.

 

“Damn right, I am! Wow, I’m concerned about your health because you might die? What a shock, right?” Iwaizumi said sarcastically.

 

“I didn’t mean-”

 

“I know what you meant. And I also know that you can’t take  _ anything _ seriously, even when it’s your  _ life _ that’s at stake!”

 

Tooru stepped back, away from the other. “I- Please don’t yell, it’s fine-” his voice lacked its usual lilting tone.

 

“No, no it’s not  _ fine! _ ” Hajime’s voice only got louder. “You- God, I don’t even know why I bother,” he turned around and left the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Oikawa’s legs stopped working. He immediately fell onto the floor, coughing again. His face dropped into his hands as he wiped away tears he hadn’t known were there, and another bunch of petals escaped his mouth. They seemed never ending, his windpipe failing him as he gasped for air, now relying on his hands and knees to keep him upright. The petals fell out of his mouth ten at a time, in sudden bursts. His thoughts raced.

_ Iwa-chan was right. This is going to kill me. I’m dying, I’m dying, I’m dying, there’s no other way to explain it, I’m dying- _

 

Slowly, but surely, the groups became smaller, and then became nonexistent. His windpipe opened again and he breathed heavily, his hands and legs giving out as he collapsed onto the floor.

 

Five minutes passed. Then ten. They were all spent with him wheezing and coughing (thankfully skipping the flowers) on the floor of the classroom.

 

_ God, he hates me. He hates me now. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he hates me. _

 

He sat up, wiping his tears away and standing, exiting the classroom-

 

And nearly hitting Iwaizumi with the door.

 

Hajime looked at him, still looking slightly angry, but that look disappeared when he saw the ocean of white petals on the floor behind Oikawa.

 

Tooru was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug, Iwaizumi profusely apologizing into Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

His tears almost returned. He hit Iwaizumi on the back a few times, getting out a shaky “Can’t breathe, can’t breathe.”

 

Iwaizumi let go, stepping back. “Sorry, I- Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay,” he says. “Really, I am!” he continues after seeing Hajime’s skeptical expression.

 

The shorter male sighed. “Fine. Just.. Be careful.”   
  


The bell rang, cutting their conversation short. Oikawa nodded and walked to his class.

 

It wasn’t until the middle of his English class - or, rather, in the middle of sleeping during English class - when he had a sudden realization.

 

His dream featured him, a few years older. Slightly taller, his hair left in its natural curly state, his glasses comfortably seated upon his nose. He was looking into his closet door mirror, pulling at the bottom hem of his shirt, when a slightly older Iwaizumi came up behind him. 

 

Dream Iwa wrapped his arms around Dream Tooru’s waist, pressing a kiss to his back.

 

Dream Tooru laughed. “Too short for the shoulders or something?”

 

“Oh, hush, let me be affectionate,” Dream Iwa said with a chuckle.

 

“Well, I mean, I’m not complaining,” Dream Tooru smiled, turning around in the other’s hold and leaning down.

 

Their lips inches closer and closer together, seemingly in slow motion. Right before they connected, Tooru woke up, shooting up in his seat.

 

“Welcome back, Oikawa-kun,” his English teacher said disappointedly.

 

“Sorry, I-” his words were cut off by a violent coughing fit.

 

His teacher looked surprised. “Go outside and drink some water,” she advised.

 

Tooru nodded and raced out of the classroom, running to the nearest bathroom and locking himself in a stall. His coughing continued until three entire daffodils fell out of his mouth into the toilet.

 

_ Ha, ha. Very funny, universe. The flower of unrequited love, _ Tooru thought.

 

_ Wait, fuck. _

 

Now that he was able to think without his condescending teacher interrupting… what the fuck was that dream?

 

_ Is it Iwa? _

 

It couldn’t be, but at the same time, it had to be. It would explain why his.. condition worsened when Iwaizumi held negative feelings towards him, why it slowly dissipated similarly to momentary anger. Dreams almost always have a meaning. With this one, it wasn’t very hard to tell what it was.

 

Tooru loved Hajime.

 

But Hajime didn’t love him back, evident by his condition.

 

In Tooru’s mind, that realization hurt more than puking up entire flowers.

 

\---

 

Since Tooru had realized his feelings for Iwaizumi, the petals and flowers he’d cough up grew in quantity, with fewer time in between episodes. Every time, he felt weaker and weaker afterwards.

 

After a month, he had to skip weekend practices.

 

After two months, he had to skip morning practices all together.

 

He was not going to let this  _ stupid _ disease keep him from his passion. He was not going to quit volleyball. He would not.

 

It wasn’t helping that his feelings for Iwaizumi were only growing. He couldn’t help that we was just so funny, good-looking, smart, caring-

 

_ Those thoughts aren’t helping, either, _ he told himself one day when he was hunched over the toilet bowl, puking up sunflowers.

 

\---

 

After the third month, the space between his episodes… grew? They seemed less dangerous now, too, though that could just be him getting used to them.

 

It’s pretty fucking sad to be able to say you’re used to coughing up entire flowers. 

 

Sometimes, he’d be allowed whole days before he found himself over the toilet bowl again. Once, he even got a week long break.

 

In a month, he was able to go back to morning practices.

 

In another week, he could go to weekend practices again.

 

One day, during one of his significantly longer breaks, Oikawa was sprawled across Iwaizumi’s couch, whining about how long he was taking with his homework.

 

Eventually, the stress of the pile of papers next to Iwaizumi and the constant whining in the background made him a bit too aggravated.

 

“Can you maybe  _ shut the hell up for once? _ ” he snapped, turning to Oikawa with an angry look on his face.

 

“Sorry..” Tooru muttered, looking down at his phone.

 

After a couple minutes, he opened his mouth to say something when another coughing fit hit him. Tooru covered his mouth, rushing into the bathroom and hunching over the toilet, something he was sad to say he was also used to.

 

Another minute passed. Within it he coughed up seventeen petunias.

 

Similarly to the last argument-induced episode he had, the flowers slowly became fewer before they were gone again. Eventually catching his breath again, he sighed, standing and flushing the toilet, then going to the sink to rinse out his mouth and wash his hands.

 

He opened the door, yet again greeted by a bone crushing hug.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled,” Iwaizumi apologized.

 

Tooru patted him on the back a couple times. “It’s fine, I’m fine.”

 

Hajime let him go. “How long was the break this time?”

 

“About a week and a half.”

 

He nodded. “Improvement. I swear, if anything happens to you, I’ll kill whatever douchebag isn’t returning your feelings.”

 

“Please don’t-” Tooru blurts out.

 

“Why not? They’re the reason you’re like this.”

 

“It’s just- they’re really important to me. You hurting them would just hurt others,” Oikawa muttered.

 

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “That sound a lot like your-”

 

“Yes, my don’t-kill-yourself speech,” he says in a burst of confidence, looking away.

 

“Wait. You… how?”

 

“What do you mean how? I like you. You evidently don’t love me back,” Tooru says matter-of-factly.

 

“No, that’s the thing. This should’ve stopped at least a month ago, then.”

 

He looks back at Hajime, confused. “No, that’s when it started- oh my god,” he covered his mouth, and for the first time in a long time, it was not due to a flower-related situation.

 

Iwaizumi smiled, and- were those tears?

 

The shorter male pulled Oikawa into another hug, his forehead resting against his shoulder.

_ 5 YEARS LATER _

 

Tooru looked into his closet door mirror, pulling at the bottom hem of his shirt. He adjusted the glasses that were perched on his nose and noticed Hajime coming up behind him.

 

He wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist, pressing a kiss to his back.

 

Tooru laughed, resting his hand on Hajime’s. Both wore a ring on their left hands. “Too short for shoulders, Iwa-chan?” 

 

“Oh, hush, let me be affectionate,” Iwaizumi said with a chuckle.

 

“Well, I mean, I’m not complaining,” Tooru smiled, turning around in the other’s hold and leaning down and pressing his lips to Iwaizumi’s own.

 

And this time, it wasn’t a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried writing this pls comment and give me some pity
> 
> also some of the flowers had actual relevant meanings so here they are
> 
> daffodils: unrequited love. daffodil is actually just the nonscientific name of the narcissus flower, named after the greek myth where a nymph named echo had feelings for a really handsome dude named narcissus, but narcissus was too narcissistic to love her back. he turned into a flower. fun times.  
> petunias: anger and resentment, especially when given after an argument, but at the same time, they mean that you enjoy that persons company and feel safe around them. tsundere flowers.


	22. whiteridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS !!  
> 1\. this is a mess, it takes place over lots of different times.  
> 2\. this is based off an rp with original characters. the only thing i wrote is oikawa's form/lines and part of the ending. the rest goes to @minimumrpx on instagram(hajime's lines/form) and @amos.rp (carson's lines)  
> 3\. if there's any adrians or elijahs instead of the real names pls cut me some slack it is the middle of the night.  
> ok thats it read

For as long as anyone could remember, strange happenings occurred in the coastal town of Whiteridge. People would go missing and turn up days later, dead and drained of blood, the only evidence left being two puncture marks in the curve of the victim’s neck. Very few humans know the real reasons around these happenings. Those who do are not ones to mess with. Over the years, many supernatural beings have been drawn to the town - or, rather, a small pool of water hidden in a cave a little way off the coast of Whiteridge. Every full moon it drew power, and created a sort of barrier around the town, drawing those unnatural beings to it. Those who did know about the supernaturals have access to their forms. Where they came from, no one knows. The people featured in them definitely don’t.

 

\---

 

 **Name:** Hajime Iwaizumi

 **Age:** 19

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Species:** Human

 **Personality:** Hajime is headstrong and down-to-earth. He is strong willed, which has kept his alive. He is generally well-likeable, and is friendly to a degree to everyone, granted they haven’t given him a reason not to be. He is tough, and has a good judgement of character and good morals. Even so, he will break those morals if need be - he has learned to do what it takes to survive.

 **Extra:** Hajime is well connected. He is known for if anyone needs to find anything (or anyone). He’s gotten close with many supernaturals via the bar - it has a secret level reserved for the supernatural and the supernatural aware.

 **Occupation:** Bartender

 **HIDDEN INFORMATION (not open to public):** Hajime was supposed to go to college, live an actual life. That plan didn’t exactly happen due to a wendigo killing his little sister.

 

\---

 

 **Name:** Tooru Oikawa

 **Age:** 19

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Species:** Wendigo

 **Personality:** Tooru is sweet and caring… sometimes. Once in a blue moon, one might say. He would probably describe it as once or twice a month. Usually, when he doesn’t have the self control or the ability to care about how dickish he’s being, he’s sarcastic, cold, blunt, and brutally honest. He won’t trust you easily, you’ll have to earn it. If you end up seeing past his stone cold shell, count yourself lucky.

 **Extra:** It’s rare for him to get more than 2 hours of sleep a night, and when he does sleep, it’s not fun. He tends to avoid it by scribbling either nonsense or short stories into his notebook late into the night.

 **Occupation:** Author

 **HIDDEN INFORMATION (not open to public):** Tooru is terrified of forming attachments, which is the main reason he’s a constant dick to everybody. If he has any sort of positive attachment to a person, it’s mainly shown by playful insults and more frequent laughing.

 

\---

THE BAR

 

Hajime, tying his apron around his waist, passed through the wall to the lower level of the bar. He walked around to the serving side of the bar with a side, taking into account the new faces he saw. One was a lanky male, around his age, with wavy brown hair and glasses. A couple other faces were spread out around the bar area, drinking and talking or just plain drinking. Hajime leant against the inside of the bar, absentmindedly polishing a glass that didn’t really need cleaning.

 

Tooru sighed, having just gone through a quite annoying experience with a faerie who kept fucking with the light above his table and then proceeding to try small talk with him. Tooru is not a small talk person. Or, he wouldn’t be if he was a person. The wendigo stood, stretching his back and stuffing his small notebook and pencil into his sweater pocket and walking to the bar.

 

The bartender turned, hearing someone moving towards him. “What can I get you?” he asked, mildly bored; working downstairs wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, but he did what he was told. His eyes bore into the man he doesn’t recognize, assessing him.

 

“Something strong,” Tooru responds, looking back at the other. He noticed the man evaluating him, but really couldn’t care less.

 

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “I can get you some sunset rum from out back, but it’ll cost you extra.”

 

The wendigo shrugs. “I’ll have that. How much extra?”

 

“Depends - how much you got?” Hajime asks, leaning against the stock shelves behind the bar.

 

“Enough,” Tooru says, confident that he has the money to pay for the drink. Besides, he doubted it’d be too expensive.

 

The human shrugs, heading out through a door to the side and returning minutes later, a bottle in his hand.

 

“Cool. Now, are you going to tell me how much it is or am I stuck in a guessing game?” Tooru asks, already annoyed from his earlier encounter.

 

“Ten bucks,” Hajime responded plainly.

 

Tooru pulled a twenty out of his wallet. “Make it two, then.”

 

“Your funeral, I guess,” the bartender muttered, placing two glasses on the bar and filling them with the rum to hand to Tooru. The stranger didn’t seem to smell like dog, so he wasn’t a werewolf. Other than that, the guy seemed unreadable.

 

“I hope so,” he says monotonously, taking the glasses and returning to his seat.

 

Hajime rolled his eyes and leant back against the bar. He couldn't help but turn his head occasionally to watch the guy-again, his game of trying to figure out who was what. Probably wasn't a banshee as he seemed sane enough. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

 

Tooru noticed the bartender looking over at him every once in awhile. He laughed under his breath, taking a large gulp from his drink and scribbling into his notebook.

 

The human watched as the man took a large gulp of the rum and shivered slightly. That stuff was almost 85% alcohol, and he was chugging it like nothing. He guessed that knocked off witch, merman and banshee, and all of them were too similar to humans.

 

“Confused about something?” Tooru asks without turning his head to look at the other. He takes another gulp of his drink.

 

“Vampire or human eating garbage?” Hajime asked, tilting his head a little. “They’re so similar, you see, I get them mixed up.”

 

“Ah,” Tooru says, finishing his drink. “I’m afraid I fall into the ‘human eating garbage’ category. Sorry to disappoint.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. I was just curious,” Hajime says, sighing internally.

 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t sorry,” Tooru says, still not even turning to look at him.

 

“Thank god,” the human replied, putting the rum under the bar. “I was worried for a second, there.”

 

Tooru laughed under his breath again and wrote something down in his notebook. He contemplated his second drink before downing it in one go.

 

“Jesus,” Hajime muttered.

 

\---

 

THE BEACH

 

Tooru walked along the coast, looking out at the line where the sky meets the sea. He tugged at the sleeves of his jacket, then put his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky. His eyes were closed, his face clear of emotions. He was peaceful - at least, for a bit. After about ten minutes, he was approached by a skinny human.

 

Approached is probably the wrong word. The boy ran into him.

 

Tooru stopped, opening his eyes. He looked at the guy who had run into him. “Watch where you’re going,” he muttered before continuing to walk.

 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, man,” the boy apologized.

 

The wendigo didn’t respond, only kept walking, tapping a rhythm against his leg with two fingers.

 

“Hey, wait, can I ask you a few questions?”

 

The boy was next to him again. Tooru sighed. “Depends on what they are,” he said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. He kept his eyes closed, deciding that this guy wasn’t of much threat. He smelled like human.

 

“How much do you know about this place?” the boy asked.

 

“You mean the supernatural shit,” Tooru said, straightforward.

 

“Yeah, uh, what do you know about them?”

 

“That they exist? We’re just your everyday nonhumans. Sure, some of you might get eaten alive once in awhile, but oh well,” he responds.

 

"Some of, so - okay. The way you're saying it means, it implies that you're-" the boy carefully looked over the other again, trying to subtly take a step back. "You're one of them? And- and could essentially if you wanted to, uh, kill me.”

 

"He could kill you." Hajime agreed simply, walking up behind the two. "But then I'd have to rip his heart out and feed it to him...so he might be best to not try it." He kept his gaze fixed on Tooru.

 

"I'm not gonna kill him. Hakuna your tatas. I'm not even that hungry," he rolls his eyes, turning to Hajime.

 

The boy looked between the two with wide eyes "Hungry? You, you mean you eat..." he could barely even process that Hajime was there, now he was too busy thinking about being eaten alive. It didn't last long, though. "What about you? Are you one of these, these things too?" He asked Hajime, stumbling over his words.

 

"I doubt he is. He smells human. Also called me 'human eating garbage,' so," Tooru shrugs.

 

Hajime looked to the boy a little sadly, before looking back to Tooru with an expression that roughly read 'even think about touching him and I will skewer you with a metal pole and hang you as a garden decoration.’

 

Tooru rolls his eyes. "I'll give you two some alone time," he says, annoyed as he attempts to walk away.

 

"Oh, no-no beast boy, you're staying." Hajime called after Tooru swiftly. "You can't wind him up then not stay to finish talking to him." He said as he rolled his eyes.

 

"As if you can tell me what to do," he says, turning back to Hajime. "The names Tooru, by the way. I'm not a shitty cartoon character."

 

The boy kept his mouth shut as he looked between the two. In all honesty, Tooru kinda scared the shit out of him.

 

"Sorry, forgive me for not using your name, I feel really bad,” Hajime stated blankly.

 

Tooru sighs, continuing to walk away. "Humans suck," he mutters quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets again.

 

“You wish I did,” Hajime muttered under his breath.

 

Ignoring Tooru's comment, the boy tried to collect his thoughts. "So, what I’m getting is, human or not either of you could probably murder me. In fact, half the population of this stupid town probably could," he said, his voice holding a mixture of confusion, fear and anger towards both of the people he was with.

 

Hajime sighed to himself, rubbing his forehead before returning his gaze to the boy. "I am human." He said simply, before gesturing to Tooru. "He's a wendigo. And the supernatural in this town only really makes up around 3 or 4 percent. So not half of the population." Hajime spoke calmly, gentler than he had to Tooru for obvious reasons.

 

Tooru laughs to himself. One person already hates him, another's scared of him. Mission accomplished. "We could change that ratio, with enough time," he says, turning back.

 

"Okay, well that's fucking fantastic,” the boy said sarcastically as he progressively got angrier at the whole situation. And himself. "So now I still won't even be able to do my job without thinking that any one of the people I'm talking to could potentially want to kill or eat me or whatever". He took a step back from both of them, letting out a breath and shaking his head.

 

“Change that ratio and there's less food for you. And you don't exactly look like the type of guy who could hold his own in a fair fight," Hajime replied to Tooru simply. He sighed again. "That's very unlikely.." he said quietly, turning to the boy. "There's a time and a place.. most are smart enough to not do anything in the daytime," he said, not really expecting that to make him feel much better.

 

Tooru laughed again, louder. "Looks can be deceiving, honey," he thinks for a minute. "You know, you really seem to dislike us. I'd bet someone you know got eaten. Mother? Brother? Sister? I wonder how they tasted," he taunts.

 

The boy shook his head and stormed off.

 

Hajime’s expression darkened immediately at the mention of his sister. Within a split second of Tooru’s next comment, he had pulled a wooden stake from the inside of his slightly oversized jacket at the same time as taking two steps over to Adrian, and had grabbed the front of his shirt viciously, pulling him closer and pressing the tip of the stake against his neck. "I've survived this town for a _long_ time considering what I am," he uttered quietly, with malice. "Don't test me," he spat, staring with his dark eyes into Tooru’s.

 

Tooru grinned. He obviously found this amusing. "Didn't anyone tell you not to engage in BDSM without a safe word?" he said, still grinning as one eyebrow raised.

 

"Well, tell me it hurts and I'll end you, right here, right now," Hajime said quietly, hatred still dripping from his voice like venom. "You act immortal.. I wonder how easy it would be to eat with a stake through your throat."

 

He still laughs. "Ooh, sounds fun," he says, tilting his head. "You act like I'm afraid of death."

 

" _You_ act like it'll matter to me whether you are afraid or not." Elijah retorted quietly. His gaze was still focused on the wendigo. After almost a minute, he dropped Tooru's collar and stepped back, keeping the stake out, but close to his body so it was easily hidden. His eyes were still dark and fixed on Tooru.

 

He holds Hajime's gaze. "Is the angry main protagonist look what you're going for?" he teases.

 

The boy, having stopped to see what all the commotion was, looked at the two and shook his head "Hajime, just let it go. He isn't worth it, anyway," he said quietly.

 

"Does that make you the antagonist or the goofy sidekick?" Hajime questioned, tilting his head. "It doesn't really make a difference I suppose, neither usually make it to the end of the book." He glanced to the boy for a brief second. "You wouldn't know," he said bluntly in response to his comment.

 

"Ooh, I wonder how I die. Stake through the throat isn't nearly interesting enough." Tooru thinks for a second. "Burning alive sounds fun."

 

"What about morals?" the boy said desperately. "For fucks sake, just leave each other alone." He didn’t want to see anyone get hurt or die. That desperation was what gave him so much momentary courage

 

"Aww, but it's so fun! Morals are boring," Tooru says with a smile.

 

Hajime rolled his eyes at Tooru’s comments, his fists still clenched with anger. "Carson," he said, finally tearing his gaze properly away from Tooru to look at the guy. His talk of morals hit him a little; he remembered how he used to be before everything had happened. "Morals won't really get you anywhere, besides in a casket buried 6 feet under." He said quietly. "I'm sorry.”

 

Carson shook his head with a stubborn glare. "If you were really sorry, then you'd cut it out," he scoffed, looking between the two. "And, sorry if I don't take your word for the morals thing. Kinda hard to after you didn't give me a heads up on the fucking _monsters_ that live here. But, for the record, I've stuck to my morals so far and have been fine. Not even all this crazy shit is going to change that" he said stubbornly.

 

"Ooh, guilt trip _and_ typical human misunderstanding of actions all in one!" Tooru said sarcastically.

 

"You can't blame me for not telling you," Hajime said immediately, looking at Carson. "Oh hi, welcome to Whiteridge, by the way, now that you live here, i should mention we have a wide variety of supernaturals that can fuck with your life. Enjoy your stay!" He sighed. "You'd be one hundred times safer if you had no idea."

 

"It’s a lot more fun to kill humans who don't know we exist," Tooru adds with a shrug. "Kinda sad you know about us."

 

"Well, not only is it too late for that now, but it's also not your job to keep me safe. In fact, if you hadn't showed up this whole fight wouldn't have happened," Carson glared, turning his attention to Tooru, but couldn't find anything to say to him. Finally, he just shook his head. "Just grow up," he scoffed to the two of them.

 

Hajime’s annoyance at Carson was growing, but he kept his face straight and his fists clenched. "Think what you want," he muttered to Carson. "You have no idea what you're in for. You dislike me so much for keeping it from you, that's fine. Just don’t come crawling back to me. Ask Tooru for help, since clearly he's the one not causing any trouble around here," he muttered, commenting on how Carson had nothing to say to the wendigo. "And if you're not careful, I’ll push the stake a little harder against your neck next time," he spat at Tooru.

 

He laughs at Hajime's threatening comment. He simply winks back.

 

Carson rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying he isn't causing any trouble, but I actually liked you, so sorry that's it's a bit more disappointing on your part," he glared.

 

“Well, sorry to disappoint," Hajime said with a sigh, ignoring Tooru's wink and turning on his heel to face the way down the coast that would lead him back to the main part of town. "Try not to eat him, will you?" He called to Tooru as he began to walk away. Tooru's previous comments about his family had gotten him a little too riled up to care about much, despite the fact he knew deep down now was not a good time to leave Carson. However, his family mixed with Carson’s reactions had annoyed him even more than it should have, so when it came to thinking straight, he wasn't exactly winning any prizes at this point.

 

"No promises!" Tooru says, walking in the opposite direction.

 

\---

 

THE CAFE

 

Hajime sat outside of the cafe, letting the sun hit his skin. He had a cold (non alcoholic) drink in hand, and leant back in his chair.

 

Tooru walked along the sidewalk, looking around. He noticed a small cafe and began walking in that direction, not even noticing Hajime due to his horrific lack of caffeine for the day.

 

Hajime picked up his drink and took a long gulp, sighing after he did so and placing it back on the table. He habitually glanced around himself, and his teal-eyed gaze fell unfortunately upon the one face he recognized - Tooru.

 

The wendigo finally got to the door, opening it quickly. He walked in, straight past Hajime, and ordered his usual plain black coffee.

 

Hajime looked back to his table and took another sip of his drink, pondering silently to himself whether he should bother making a comment to the wendigo. After a thought, during which he had heard the guy's order through the open door, he stood up and walked into the cafe to order something. "You know I'm surprised.." he began, standing behind Tooru, waiting to order.

 

Tooru jumped slightly. "Jesus," he muttered, rubbing one eye under his glasses. He grabbed his drink, turning around to see Hajime. "Surprised by what?" he said in his usual annoyed tone, though his voice was softer than usual. Lack of caffeine yet again.

 

Hajime moved up to the counter and ordered another drink and a cookie (for he had a real sweet tooth) before replying. He turned his head around slightly to glance at him, nodding to the drink he held. "Black coffee? You struck me as someone sweeter than that." He replied simply with a small shrug.

 

"Hm. I thought I gave off the bitter vibe. Do I have to try harder?" Tooru steps aside, taking a sip from his drink even though it's burning hot.

 

"I would-" Hajime nodded, taking his drink and plate after paying. "People might get the wrong idea unless you're direct about it, you know?" He replied, moving out of the way of the counter so as to it block anyone else. “I know I did."

 

"So. Your first impression of me was 'sweet.' Good to know," he raises an eyebrow, looking up at the other man.

 

( OKAY LISTEN YES I KNOW OIKAWA IS TALLER THAN IWAIZUMI FOR THE SAKE OF THIS ONE CHAPTER OIKS IS LIKE 5’7 AND IWA IS 6’1 BC THATS HOW THE OCS WERE ROLEPLAYED )

 

Hajime frowned slightly and tilted his head. "Is that not what you were going for?" He questioned, "I thought you were doing well at it."

 

"Oh, really?" Tooru asks, his voice slightly lilting. "You know, you seem a lot nicer when you don't have a stake at my throat," he says the stake part slightly quieter, so as to not alert any unknowing humans around him.

 

"I'm just versatile," the human replied, brushing off his comment as a full compliment. "We must be one in the same mind - see, I was just thinking how much nicer you seem when you're not threatening to kill people."

 

"Or when I'm dangerously low on caffeine and in a walled area with uninformed humans."

 

Hajime sighed and looked around. "But if you go not so nice, I might have to go not so nice,” he pointed out. "And honestly, I think it's a little bit early in the afternoon to be doing that just yet." He broke off a piece of the cookie and ate it, before offering the plate to Tooru. "Want some?" He asked innocently.

 

Tooru looks at him for a second, raising an eyebrow again. "I can't tell if you're kidding or not," he says slowly.

 

"What, am I just gonna hit it out of your hand as soon as you take some?" Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's just gonna backfire on me, then I lose cookie for no reason."

 

"Hm," the wendigo says, shrugging. "Fine." He takes off a small piece of the cookie, eating it.

 

"You always this distrusting?" Hajime questioned as he moved back to the table he had previously sat at and took back his seat, breaking off another bit of cookie as he did so.

 

"I'd say 78 percent of the time," he sits directly across from him and crosses his legs, just to see how much he can annoy Hajime now.

 

"And do you see me being a part of the twenty two percent of time you're not at any point in the future?" Hajime asked with mild curiosity, watching Tooru as he sipped his drink unfazed by the boy.

 

"Depends. Maybe," he says cryptically, shrugging again and drinking his coffee. He instinctively slouches slightly in his chair.

 

Hajime nodded a little, drinking his own drink silently, and absentmindedly straightening his back ever so slightly at the sight of Tooru slouching, yet he still let himself lean back more comfortably in the chair.

 

"Are you trying to revel in your.. very, obvious height advantage over me?" he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, now you mention it," Hajime replied, moving from his leaning position to a more upright position as he sipped his drink, keeping his eyes purposely averted from directly looking at Tooru.

 

"Wow, thanks," he says sarcastically, also sitting up straighter. He took another sip from his drink, shaking it to estimate how much is left.

 

"I try my best" Hajime said, placing a sweet smile on his lips for half a second before finishing the cookie, and washing it down with a drink. "Trying to compensate for something?" He asked in curiosity.

 

"Oh, shut up," Tooru says with an eye roll, bringing his legs up to sit cross legged on the chair.

 

Hajime smirked ever so slightly and finished the rest of his drink. He placed the empty glass on the table and his eyes fell on Tooru.

 

Tooru still drank his coffee, holding the other's gaze. "Liking what you see?" He raised an eyebrow.

 

Hajime took time to look him up and down, his gaze scanning over him intensely before replying. "7/10."

 

"Hm, I'll take it," he says, satisfied with the answer. "Looks-wise, I'd say you're at least a 7.5. Maaaybe an 8."

 

Hajime raised his eyebrows a little and nodded, thinking. "Yeah-I'm pretty happy with that too,” he replied. "Let's skip over personality. I'm not drunk enough for that conversation."

 

Tooru stifles a laugh. "That would be.. something," he says in reference to Hajime being drunk.

 

"I could say the same about you," Hajime replied, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly in an amused way, never having heard Tooru laugh in a way that didn't scream 'I will murder you' before. "I get the feeling I'd be the one less likely to maim someone if we both did it."

 

"I get the feeling that you'd be correct," he admits. "I've been told I'm much more peaceful when I'm sober."

 

“Yikes. Remind me to never serve you alcohol," Hajime stated, raising his eyebrows slightly. True, Tooru was a lot more peaceful than he had been during their last meeting, yet he still didn't like the idea of him being any more violent than he was now.

 

“Haven’t you already done that?” Tooru raises an eyebrow again.

 

"Yes. You'll also recall us not exactly getting along at any of our meetings, including that one," Hajime replied. "And that was before I realized you are past borderline psychotic anyway."

 

"Aw, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me!" he said jokingly. "I'll have you know borderline psychotic was one of my parents’ name ideas for me."

 

"Go figure," Hajime said in mock surprise. "It has a nice ring to it-rolls off the tongue," he added with a nod.

 

"Borderline Psychotic Oikawa. That'd give a nice first impression."

 

\---

 

THE FOREST

 

Tooru did not plan to walk straight into a rock. He also did not plan for that rock to be the one where one Hajime Iwaizumi was sitting, suppressing laughs.

 

“Oh, piss off,” he said, pulling off his glasses to clean them off.

 

Hajime let a laugh escape. “Not my fault you weren’t paying attention.”

 

Tooru shakes his head, putting his glasses back on. He looks up at the other for a couple seconds. “Okay, yeah no, this isn’t working, you’re already too tall,” he says, climbing up the rock and sitting next to the human.

 

“Not that that did much,” Hajime teased. “How’s the weather down there?”

 

“Probably better than it is up there. Tell me, is the air just thin up there or are you really that much of an airhead?”

 

“A bit of both,” Hajime shrugged. “Though, that would explain why you’re so dense.”

 

“God, you’re impossible,” Tooru mutters.

 

“Watch it, beast boy,” Hajime pulls a stake halfway out of his jacket.

 

“Oh no. I’m so scared,” he deadpans.

 

“You’re insufferable,” the human sighs.

 

“You’re a dick.”

 

“Cunt.”

 

“Shithead.”

 

“Dumbass.”

 

“A-”

 

Hajime turned, grabbing the front of Tooru’s shirt and pulling him towards him, pressing their lips together.  

 

When it came to thinking straight, Tooru wasn't exactly winning any prizes at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my longest chapter. lit. comments/kudos are cool


End file.
